Created to be Bad
by SoKelly
Summary: Certaines personnes sont crées pour devenir des gens biens, loyaux avec la main sur le cœur. D'autres sont crées pour faire le mal autour d'eux. C'est ce que croit Stiles. Et il ne peut pas si bien dire quand ça concerne sa personne. Psy!Derek / Mad!Stiles
1. Prologue : 1 year and 394 days

Titre : Created to be bad

Rated : M

Attention : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.

Pairings : Sterek all the way !

Note : Une idée qui est venue sur le coup. On va voir comment ça se poursuit. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura sûrement des points de vue. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais les mettre en place. Un changement de police ? (Stile : normal / _Derek : italique_ ).

Des zigouigouis (vous voyez, les trucs comme ça « oOoOoOoOo ») puis j'annonce le POV ? (POV Stiles / POV Derek). Franchement. Je ne sais pas, je suis indécise. Une idée ? Dans ce cas, laissez une review.

 **Si** je me décide, le chapitre 1, arrivera samedi.

Le saviez-vous ? : J'ai peint tous les personnages d' _Avengers_ sur mon mur. Vision, Scarlet Witch  & QuickSilver, sont mes préférées depuis qu'ils y sont.

Musique écoutée : Galantis - _Runaway (U & I)_ « Cause you and I-I-I-I-IIII » *chante*

* * *

Prologue : _1 year and 394 days_

Il attendait. Comme tous les jeudis après-midi, il attendait. Assit sur cette chaise près de la porte qui menait à - _hum_ \- aucun mot possible pour décrire cet endroit. Enfer ? Non, c'est pire que l'enfer. Et portant, ça fait 2 ans qu'il attendait chaque jeudis à 14h30, devant cette porte qui mène à l'endroit qu'il déteste tant. Cette porte qui lui criait à la figure, qu'il restera encore ici pendant un _long_ moment.

Il regardait droit devant lui. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme tous ceux des personnes autour de lui. Vous voyez, ce genre de regard qui dit « J'vais sûrement te planter ma fourchette dans le pancréas si tu te mets sur mon chemin, et aller me rendormir juste ensuite ». Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi serait-il heureux ? car d'un instant à l'autre, son psychologue, qui lui sert aussi de « _médecin_ ». Oui. _Médecin_ est en parenthèse, car un _médecin_ c'est quelqu'un qui **veut** te guérir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui du jeune homme.

Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine en pensant qu'il va -encore devoir- rentrer dans l'horrible bureau couleur crème.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette couleur. Trop douce et claire pour lui. Elle lui faisait trop penser à son ancienne maison. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, qu'il ralliait à cette couleur pâteuse. Il soupira.

14h32... Son rendez-vous est à 14h35, mais il venait à 14h30, le temps de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allez suivre dans ce bureau.

Ça fera 2 ans à partir de demain, qu'il était ici. Coincé. Dans cet hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hills. 2 longues années qu'il y était, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à retenir le nom de ce foutu endroit. Un truc comme … _Machin_... House... Quelque chose comme ça. C'était pas si important de toute façon.

Et l'odeur. _Dieu_ , l'odeur de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ça. Ça sentait les médicaments, la mort, la folie. Beurk. Écœurant. Dans l'enceinte, personne n'avait le droit au gel douche et au shampoing. C'est sûrement ce qu'il regrettait le plus. D'ailleurs, tout à la même odeur, ici. Et il se demandait, si son odorat, n'était pas parti en vacances, à force de devoir tout le temps respirer la même chose. Pareil pour la bouffe, tout avait le même goût.

14h34. Un bruit de talon se fit entendre, et il respira un grand coup. Il attendait. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis 14h30. Il ne faisait qu'attendre, tous les jours. Dans cet endroit pourri. Entouré de gens dérangés -exceptés quelques uns, dont il n'appréciait pas vraiment la compagnie, mais qu'il côtoyait de temps en temps- et complètement fous. Il souffla un bon coup alors qu'il entendit les pas se rapprochant doucement et alors que sa montre sonnait 14h35 d'un « _clic_ » discret, la porte s'ouvrit.

Marine Morell le fixait de haut en bas. Elle avait toujours l'air surprise de le voir là. Comme si, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se pende ou qu'on le retrouverait mort au détour d'un couloir

Qu'est-ce qu'il la haïssait, avec son air hautin, son faux sourire et son joli visage. Il avait envie de la casser en deux. La briser entre ses doigts. D'en faire de la charpie.

Son regard sombre navigua vers le visage de sa _psychologue/médecin_ , et il se leva, lentement. Approcha d'un pas lent, son dos était légèrement courbé et ses mains reposaient dans les poches de son pull. Les couloirs étaient vides. Et les pas lourds de ses chaussons, se répercutaient. Comme un écho, qui lui disait de courir.

Il aurait pu crier. Pas un cri d'appel à l'aide. Ni un cri de désespoir au fait d'être enfermer. Mais juste crier au monde qu'il va se _venger_ de l'affront qu'on lui a fait en le mettant dans cet asile. Mais il ne le fit pas, les couloirs résonnent beaucoup. Mais pas assez loin. Pas assez fort.

Il avança comme un prisonnier allant à l'échafaud. Comme un vache allant à l'abattoir. Il passa devant la jeune femme et continua son chemin jusqu'à la chaise. Il s'assit et attendit qu'elle revienne.

« - _Stiles_. Toujours un plaisir de te voir. Dit-elle ironiquement

\- De même. »

* * *

Un court prologue, afin de mettre en place le prochain chapitre qui sera plus long.

Laissez-moi vos avis, vos ressentiments. Et je suis désolée des fautes que vous avez rencontrer pendant votre lecture.

A samedi pour un prochain chapitre ! - SoKelly !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Leaving

Titre : Created to be bad

Rated : M

Attention : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.

Note : Bon bon, qu'est-ce que ça donne. L'inspiration est là, mais la flemme emporte la plupart du temps. Flemme de luter contre la flemme. On est samedi, voilà la suite.

Le saviez-vous ? : Hier, je suis allée à la fête foraine. Et c'était trop cool !

Musique écoutée : Shawn Mendes - _Something Big_ « Something big I feel it happening ! »

Help Wanted : Je cherche une personne, bonne en français, qui voudrait bien corriger mes fautes d'inattention et qui deviendrait mon bêta. (Et moi je serai l'Alpha, haha, mauvais jeu de mots. Je sors.) Je paie... En cookies virtuels ? Contactez-moi par PM. D'ailleurs, merci Sanga36, de cette magnifique idée, de recruter quelqu'un. Haha !

RARA [ Oui. Pas RAR. RARA c'est mieux] _(Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes)_ : **Riska** : Hey ! Et bien merci et je crois que tu va être servie dans le prochain chapitre. Merci encore de ta review !

Pour les autres, je vous répondrais en _PM_ quand j'aurais une connexion qui ne plante pas, _toutes les 5 minutes._

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Leaving

PDV Stiles

Le silence règne. Et ça ne me gène pas. Car c'est la même chose toutes les séances. À chaque fois, pendant 5 minutes, on ne dit rien, on attends, on débat avec les yeux, avec le regard. Certains dirait que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Le soleil avant la pluie. Le... hum... non, plus d'idées, dommage. Nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence. Elle, assit sur sa chaise, coude sur le bureau, mains sous le menton. Qu'est-ce que je ne l'aime pas. J'aime pas ses façons. J'ai envie de grogner. Ou de soupirer. Au choix.

Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Pourtant, je sais que si je veux sortir de là, ça doit passer par son avis favorables face aux jurés. Bien qu'on ai eu, une rencontre un peu mouvementée, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veut me garder là. Elle préférerai me mettre dehors, afin que je crève sur le bord d'un trottoir. Comme je vous le disais, elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Je ne l'aime pas, elle ne m'aime pas. C'est réciproque et tout va pour le mieux. Car, contrairement à la première psychologue que j'ai eu, quand je suis arrivé, elle ne m'a pas lécher les baskets – dans mon cas, les chaussons-. Elle ne cherche pas à me trouver un avenir. Elle ne me brosse pas dans le sens du poil, afin que je devienne un toutou bien obéissant.

Nos dialogues, sont souvent des dialogues de sourds. Et des fois, ça me soulage de passer ma colère par les mots. Je sais que je vais lancer la première pierre. Puis elle répondra par des reproches, des reproches, peut être des menaces, mais surtout des reproches. Saupoudrez d'un zeste d'insultes et vous aurez le combo parfait d'un rendez-vous explosif !

On a même pas commencé à parler que j'ai déjà la migraine. C'est pas fou, ça ?

Je suis affalé sur la chaise, pas soucieux pour un sou de ma conduite ou de la politesse. Je sais que je vais devoir lancer la « _conversation_ ». Alors je me mets à mon aise. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Une remarque cinglante sur ses chaussures ? Critiquer le fait que la voir tous les jeudis est insupportable ? Me moquer ? La charrier sur sa famille ? Je sais que c'est bas. Mais que voulez-vous ? On m'a toujours dit de manger avant d'être mangé.

Elle attends. Et je dois dire que parfois, son calme m'impressionne. Elle aurait, sûrement, du quitter cette endroit après notre première rencontre. Car c'est ce que toute personne saine d'esprit ferait, en face de moi. Quitter la ville. Changer de nom. Se pendre aussi, tiens. Vu nos joutes verbales violentes et sans pitié, je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle démissionne, au moins. Mais non.

Elle a bougé et elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose d'important. Je lève un sourcil. C'est nouveau ça. Et ça ne me plaît pas, quand ça ne suit pas mes plans. Mes doigts se crispent d'eux même sur les accoudoirs. Elle semble le remarquer. Car elle reprends sa même position. Et ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle est en position de force du à... ma curiosité maladive.

Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux en bataille. Avant de lui faire un sourire espiègle. Lui montrant bien que c'est moi, et moi seul, le maître de notre « _jeu_ ». 30 secondes de plus, et je me lance, sans aucun scrupule, faisant d'une pierre, deux coups.

« - Vas-tu enfin m'annoncer que tu te barres de cette endroit ? Demandai-je, tout souriant. »

Et pendant un instant, elle à l'air surprise. Je croise son regard, et je vois que j'ai tapé dans le mile. Je ne souris plus. Toute trace d'amusement s'est enfuit de mes yeux, remplacé par de la colère pure. Et avant même qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je frappe mes poings sur son bureau. Plus énervé que jamais. Elle me regarde. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui sauter dessus et de lui casser le cou. Sûrement que je vais prendre encore 5 ans, d'enfermement dans cet hosto pourri. Elle baisse la tête vers ses ongles.

« - Je ne peux pas rester ici, indéfiniment Stiles. Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine, dû au fait qu'elle ne peut pas prévoir mes réactions. J'ai été muté en Californie. »

Je vais la frapper. Je serre les dents et mon regard devient sombre. Je ne veux pas de ses raisons. Elle ne peut pas briser mes habitudes et s'en sortir comme ça. Sans même m'en rendre, je grognai, mon regard froid posé sur elle, semblait la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Tous ce que je pouvais voir était son bras sous la table et je suis sûr qu'elle avait la main posé sur le taser obligatoire du service de psychiatrie. Je me rassois et soupire un bon coup.

« - Ça ne restera pas impayé, tu le sais ça. Dis-je durement.

\- ...

\- J'espère au moins que la prochaine personne sera plus compétente que toi. Me moquai-je. Par contre, si elle est comme la première. Je te traquerai, et je t'enterrerai vivante. C'est clair ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Quand je parle de la « première » psychologue que j'ai eu, je parle de Mlle. Milligan. Un garce à qui j'ai brisé le poignet au bout de notre 5ème séance. Tous m'énervait chez elle, en commençant par sa façon de me parler comme si j'avais 7 ans. À notre 5 ème séance, elle voulait que j'interagisse avec un autre adolescent de mon âge. Je n'ai pas hésité quand elle m'a tendu la main de lui briser tous les os à ma portés. J'ai pris 7 mois d'enfermement en plus, lors du procès. Et plus aucun psychiatre voulait me prendre. Jusqu'au jour où est arrivé Marine Morell.

Je ne vous cache pas que la première fois, j'ai lui ai sorti toute les insultes possibles. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'elle me gifle. J'aurais pensé la voir courir en pleurant, démissionner. Mais elle est venue de jour en jour, avec de plus en plus de répartie. De plus en plus de méchanceté dans le peau. Et je crois que j'ai déteint sur elle, au point, que des fois, elle me bourre de médicaments, rien que pour son plaisir. Les séances sont passées, on ne parlait que pour se lancer des menaces de morts. C'était mon quotidien. Et même si je déteste nos rendez-vous, elle ne peut pas changer ça du jour au lendemain. Et elle ne peut pas me l'enlever, alors que demain, est le dernier jour qui signeras mes 2ans d'enfermement.

« - Quand ? Demandai-je

\- Quoi ? Répondit-elle

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

-Ce soir. Le nouveau arrive demain.

\- Le ? Putain. Un homme, sérieux ? Les femmes sont mieux, plus faciles à briser, comme toi. Rigolai-je sans conviction.

\- Ferme-là Stilinski. »

Mon regard froid se posa sur elle. Elle sait que je déteste quand on m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Le pire c'est qu'elle en joue. Je la regardai se lever, et prendre des cartons. Certains, étaient déjà remplis de livres, et de dossiers. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir une pointe de regret. Bien vite remplacé par de l'indifférence. Car après tout, un nouveau jouet va arriver et je suis sûr de bien m'amuser. Pendant la dernière demie-heure de notre rendez-vous. Je lui pose des questions à propos de mon futur souffre douleur dont je vais me faire un plaisir d'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron. Elle ne me réponds pas exactement, ne donnant que des informations sans importance, de-ci, de-là. Satisfait, je repars, sans murmurer un petit « au revoir » qu'elle a sûrement entendu vu le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Marchant dans les couloirs, je me surpris à être pressé que ce soit demain. Je retourne à ma chambre, non sans effrayer quelques personne sur mon passage.

OooOoOoOoOo

PDV Extérieur

Une Camaro filait à toute vitesse sur les routes de Beacon Hills. L'homme n'avait rien à faire des limites de vitesse sur cette portion de route droite. Tout ce qu'il sentait, était le moteur qui ronflait, émettant un délicieux bruit aux oreilles du conducteur. Les phares éclairaient suffisamment le chemin, pour qu'il voit quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer un accident. Le vent qui frappait contre les vitres, avaient amenés de fines gouttelettes, bien vite suivi par une averse, bien sentie.

Qu'est qu'il haïssait ce temps pourri. Il finit par arriver rapidement à son loft. Situé dans le centre de la petite ville. Il traversa rapidement du garage à sa porte d'entrée, ses dossiers sous sa veste en cuir. Il jura quand il en fit tomber un alors qu'il cherchait ses clés dans ses poches. Il le ramassa et courut s'abriter à l'intérieur. Refermant la porte derrière-soi, il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol, à cause du noir. Allumant les lumières, il remarqua ces vêtement trempés, alors qu'il n'avait fait que le chemin voiture-porte, ce qui était à peine deux mètres.

Il posa ses dossiers sur la table du salon et entreprit d'aller se sécher et se changer. Passant devant la cuisine il attrapa un pomme. Il avait décidé de lire tous les dossiers avant demain. Car, oui, demain, était un grand jour. En tant que psychologue de renommé, il a pu avoir un poste à Eichen House, remplaçant une jeune psy prénommée Morell, qu'il avait rencontré qu'une seule et unique fois. Il la remplace en temps que psychologue des 1er degré.

I sortes de degrés dans l'hôpital. Les 3èmes degrés sont souvent les dépressifs qui ont essayés de se pousser au suicide pour des raisons quelconques. Les 2nds degrés sont les personnes qu'on interne car elle prétende voir des choses surnaturelles, au point d'en devenir complètement parano. Les 1er degrés sont les cas dangereux. Ceux qui ont tués et qui proclament haut et fort qu'il recommenceront.

Il a toujours était intéressé par la façon de penser de ces personne qu'on traite de « psychopathes » ou de « fous ». Son oncle, étant l'un d'eux. Il ne demande pas à les aider, mais juste à les comprendre. Comprendre le pourquoi du comment ils tuent pour le plaisir. Ou le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'ils voient.

Il se mit à l'aise sur une chaise et commença à éplucher, dossiers sur dossiers. Patients sur patients. Comptes rendus sur comptes rendus. Et c'est vers 1 heure du matin qu'il ne lui resta qu'un seul et unique dossier qui attira son attention, du à sa légèreté et à son degrés : 1er. Car voyez-vous. Les patients présents dans l'hôpital sont souvent des personnes avec un casier judiciaire plus grand que leurs bras. Mais celui-ci semblait le quart d'un patient interné en 1er degrés.

Il l'ouvrit. Et ce qu'il rencontra fut surprenant. ... Stilinski. Interné à l'âge de 17 ans. L'âge l'interpella. Un 1er degrés de 17 ans. Comment un gosse peut devenir un 1er degrés à l'âge 17 ans. Les adolescents de cet âge sont censés fumer, traîner, et s'amouracher des jeune filles.

Il tomba des nue quand il vit la cause. Ce n'est pas pensable pour ce jeune garçon. Un information attira son regard, Claudia Stilinski, morte d'une démence au cerveau. Bien. Super. Voici sûrement ce qui a poussé le jeune homme à avoir fait cela. Il suffit que le jeune garçon soit fragile d'esprit pour que ça le pousse à commettre des erreurs. Une note était écrit au crayon noir juste à côté de cette information. « Vous tenez à la vie ? Ne jamais mettre sa famille sur le tapis. Vous risquez de vous mettre en danger. »

Sûrement Morell qui avait du l'écrire. D'ailleurs, elle a bien du laisser un compte rendu. Il chercha, chercha, mais ne trouva qu'une feuille où plusieurs mots étaient écrit à la va vite. C'était des termes connus dans le milieu de la psychiatrie ainsi que des adjectifs péjoratifs, certains étaient barrés. Certains étaient lisibles. D'autres gommés, puis réécris. Il se demanda si c'était normal. Et il se mit à les lire. Un par un.

Apathique. Bipolaire. Claustrophobe. Crises de panique/anxiété/angoisse fréquentes. Farceur. Cynisme. Malin. Égocentrique. Empathique. Hostile envers les autres. Ne pas faire confiance. **TDAH** , Trouble De l'Attention avec Hyperactivité. Intelligent, très intelligent. QI élevé. Rancunier. Vengeur. _Violent._ Insomniaque. Neurotrope, ou Névrotique*. Somnambule. Trouble du sommeil. Trouble de l'adaptation. Trouble de la personnalité. Trouble de l'humeur. Trouble du contrôle des impulsions. _Dangereux. Très dangereux._

Des mots, rien que des mots. Et pourtant, il frissonnait. Pourtant il avait eu pire que ça comme patient. Mais de là, il s'attendait pas à ça... Il rangea les feuilles et les dossiers dans une sacoche pour le lendemain. Et il se surprit à être pressé de rencontrer ce garçon. Il s'attendait à un délinquant de 2mètres20, qui lui foutrait une droite à son entré.

Son téléphone vibra, signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Il grimaça. « _Jennifer_ ». Il était en couple depuis deux mois avec elle, et il n'en pouvait plus des crise de jalousie de celle-ci. Alors qu'il ouvrit le message, il se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

« Je ne rentre pas ce soir, chéri. N'en profite pas pour batifoler avec d' _autres filles_. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et refusa de répondre à ce message. C'est sur, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il casserait avec elle. Impossible de vivre une vie comme ça en ayant continuellement une laisse autour du cou.

Soudain son téléphone sonna et il décrocha, surprit du nom qui était affiché.

« - Morell ?

\- Fais attention, ce garçon n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas marqué dans le dossier que je t'ai donné. Mais il a brisé le poignet de sa première psychologue. Dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Qu'à tu fais pour qu'il ne te fasse rien ?

\- J... Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai traité comme un égal, pas comme un simple patient qui a besoin d'être soigné. S'il est méchant avec toi. Sois méchant avec lui.

\- Bien. Merci Morell.

\- Je suis sérieuse Derek. Fais gaffe avec ce gosse. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. »

* * *

Bon. Je sais, un peu court n'est-ce pas ?

Je me suis cassé l'avant-bras. Donc, je ne peux pas encore donner de date prochaine de publication. Mais je vous promets que ce sera dans la semaine qui arrive. Encore désolée pour les fautes.

Bien, à la prochaine ! -SoKelly


	3. Chapitre 2 : Underestimated

Titre : Created to be bad

Rated : M ( pour plus tard )

Attention : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.

Note : Bien, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, ce ne seras pas une **DEATHFIC**. Moi, j'aime les histoires qui finisse bien, et, bien que j'avais, au départ, pour plan de faire quelque chose de méchant à la fin, j'ai changé d'avis. ( Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. ). Et, ensuite, on m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai mit Mad!Stiles dans mon résumé et pas, Dark!Stiles, Schizo!Stiles ou encore Nogitsune!Stiles. C'est tout simplement parce Mad, peut se traduire comme « _fou_ » mais encore par « _enragé_ ». C'est ce que j'aime dans ce mot et qui définit bien, le caractère de Stiles dans mon histoire. Dernier point, je pense faire de cette histoire, une histoire dans un univers alternatif. Il n'y auras presque pas de mention de loup garou, à part un chapitre... Le 6, ou le 7 il me semble ( je n'ai pas écrit le 5, 4 et 3 encore... ), où je me suis bien éclatée à le faire. Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé.

Le saviez-vous ? : Je trouve Liam trop mignon dans la saison 5 !

Musique écoutée : Imagine Dragons – Gold « When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to goooold » * **fait tomber la pluie** *

Help Wanted : Je relance mon appel à l'aide, si toi, oui, toi, qui lit cette note, tu es plutôt doué en français et que tu voudrais m'aider à corriger mes fautes d'inattention, mes bras te sont grand ouverts. Je sais que certaines personnes aiment lire des chapitres avec le moins de fautes possibles, car s'est agréable. (J'en fais partie. )

RARA (Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes) : **Riska** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis très content que le caractère de Stiles te plaise. Merci, merci, merci de continuer à la lire !

Pour les autres, je vous réponds bientôt, promis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Underestimated

PDV Derek

C'est le jour J. Et bizarrement, je suis plutôt pressé d'aller à mon nouveau lieu de travail. Lieu, que je suis allé visiter mainte et mainte fois quand Peter y était. Peter... Mon cher oncle psychopathe. Ça façon de penser vous donnerez la chair de poule et chacune de ses histoires vous ferez faire des cauchemars la nuit. Mort, il y a, maintenant, 1 an et 2 mois.

Je décide de me lever, même s'il n'est que 7 heures. J'ai pas le courage de me rendormir. Quelques pompes ainsi qu'une bonne douche, idéal pour bien commencer la journée. J'arrive dans le salon, vêtu d'un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Ouais, je sais, un look bad boy. Faut que ça corresponde à mon caractère. Passant par la cuisine, j'attrape un pomme. J'ai pas un grand appétit le matin. Je prends mes clés, bien décidé à aller faire un tour avant d'aller travailler.

Voici maintenant 4 ans que j'habite à Beacon Hills, bien que j'y sois né, j'ai déménagé après l'incendie qui a tué presque tout ma famille. Il ne restait que Cora et Laura, mes deux sœurs, ainsi que moi et oncle Peter. J'ai pris Cora avec moi, et Laura est restée ici, afin de veiller sur notre oncle. Malheureusement, tout ne c'est pas passez comme elle l'avait prévu.

Je soupire, et me gare près du bois. J'aime cette forêt, c'est d'ailleurs au milieu de ses arbres que l'ancienne demeure des Hale se trouve. Et voici, 4 ans que c'est un rituel de revenir sur ce lieu toutes les semaines. Des fois pendant un footing, des fois, juste par envie de rentrer dans cette maison et de m'y sentir seul.

Je m'occupe de Cora, ma petite sœur, elle vit avec moi, malgré qu'elle ai assez de copines pour dormir en permanence en dehors de la maison. Vous savez, même si son caractère n'est pas très agréable, elle a un grand cœur et elle est très courageuse , on est très complice quand on est seuls à la maison, j'ai l'impression qu'elle seule peut me comprendre. On se supporte dans les épreuves et on s'aide à passer les obstacles que la vie pose sur notre chemin. Je l'adore.

Malheureusement, on est en conflit en ce moment, à cause de Jennifer. Cora s'est plainte qu'on ne passait pas assez de temps ensemble et que je me laissais mener par le nez avec Jennifer. Alors on s'est embrouillé, et il n'y a que maintenant que j'accepte de voir qu'elle a raison. D'ailleurs je devrais l'appeler et aller m'excuser, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine car je vois que la porte de l'ancien manoir brûlé est ouverte.

Je sors de ma voiture, grimpe les marches deux pas deux et entre.

«-Cora ? C'est toi ? Lançai-je.

-Ici, Derek. Me répondit la voix de ma sœur.»

Elle était dans l'ancien salon, en plein discussion avec quelqu'un. Je fus surpris en reconnaissant la personne. Cora parlait au shérif. Par n'importe lequel. Le shérif Stilinski. Stilinski ! Le gamin avait aussi pour nom Stilinski. Ils arrêtèrent de parler et me regardèrent alors que mon regard était plongé dans le vide. Se pourrait-il que le gosse soit le fils du shérif ?

«-Derek ? Dit Cora, attirant mon attention.

-Oh oui, bonjour, excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompu.

-C'est plutôt nous qui t'avons interrompu dans tes pensées, gamin. Dit le shérif avec un grand sourire. Vous voulez que je m'en aille ?

-J'aurai quelques mots à dire à ma sœur, mais vous étiez en grande discussion alors je peux repasser plus tard. Répondis-je.

-Non, c'est bon, de toute façon, on avait fini, pas vrai Cora ?

-Ouais. Derek, raccompagne le à la porte. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

-Ok...»

Je raccompagnais le shérif à la porte, alors qu'une question me brûlait les lèvres. J'hésitais à lui demander à propos de son fils. Devrais-je y aller doucement. Ou ne rien dire. Je fus surpris de l'entendre demander:

«-J'ai entendu que tu ne travaillais plus à l'hôpital maintenant, Melissa a du être déçue de perdre un aussi grand atout que toi. Tu vas changer de métier ?

-Non, en faîte, j'ai juste été pris à Eichen House.»

J'aurai sûrement du y aller doucement, vu la façon dont celui-ci perdit tout signe de joie. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois continuer. Je décide de laisser une petite pause, le temps au shérif de reprendre des couleurs. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il semble penser à quelque chose. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il pense. Entendre les pensées devrait être un truc utile dans la vie de tous les jours surtout pour un psychologue.

«-Ça ne vous fait pas peur ? De toute façon, vous allez sûrement grimper les échelons vite, vu votre talent.

-Non, pas du tout, je n'ai pas peur. Et je ne pense pas vraiment vouloir grimper les échelons, car ils m'ont demandé de m'occuper uniquement des 1er degrés. Dis-je, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Il me regarda d'un regard froid et dur. Je vis ses poings serrés ainsi que ses dents qui grincèrent. Il ferma les yeux, s'obligea à reprendre son calme avant de dire d'un voix tremblante.

«-Allez-y, posez-moi la question.

-Est-ce votre fils ?»

La bombe était lancé. Je le fixai. Attendant la réponse, même si je la sais déjà. Je sais que c'est son fils. Ses réactions, son attitude. Tout dit que c'est son fils. Et même si, des questions brûlent les lèvres à propos du comment du pourquoi, par respect, je me tais. Je le regarde et il hoche la tête doucement avant de murmurer un petit «au revoir» et de s'en aller. Soupirant, je rentre et referme la porte. Cora m'attends au bout du couloir. Elle a du entendre notre conversation.

«-Cora, écoute... Commençai-je, tenant à m'excuser.

-De qui est-ce que vous parliez ? Demanda-t-elle, m'interrompant, sans aucune politesse.»

Ah oui, j'avais oublié, le syndrome de la curiosité aiguë chez les Hale. C'est récurant dans notre famille d'être curieux et de mettre notre nez dans les affaires des autres. Et même, si je sais bien -pas vraiment- contrôler ma curiosité, chez ma petite sœur, c'est un vilain défaut qu'elle n'a aucune honte à montrer. Je soupire.

«-Je pourrais demander la même chose.

-J'ai demandé en premier. Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

-Bien... Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour à Eichen House, j't'en avais parlé.

-Ouais. L'hôpital psychiatrique super flippant, là ? Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec le shérif ?

-Oui. Son fils y est interné en 1er degré.

-Oh... Répondit-elle surprise. Ça doit être dur pour lui.»

Je ne réponds pas. Pas parce que j'en ai pas envie, mais juste parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. Elle repart vers la salon, vers le vieux fauteuil brûlé qui appartenait à notre père. Elle s'y assit, alors que je me contente de m'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte.

«-De quoi est-ce que vous parliez, quand je suis arrivé ?

-Derek... Ils... Ils veulent détruire la maison. Sa voix tremble, et mon cœur se serre.

-...Tu sais que je ne les laisserai pas faire ? Dis-je, d'une voix qui se voulait faire réconfortante.»

Elle me regarde, les yeux embués, puis hoche doucement la tête. On a pas besoin de contact physique comme des câlins, car elle sait que je tiens toujours mes promesse. Elle sait que j'ai les moyens de racheter le terrain entier s'il le faut. Elle sait que j'irai jusqu'en justice pour qu'on n'abatte pas cette maison qui compte beaucoup pour nous. Je suppose que le shérif voulait passer voir si des squats d'ados ne tenaient pas cette maison abandonnée. Cora vient souvent ici, rien que pour le calme ambiant et l'odeur du bois brûlé mélangé à la senteur des bois. Malgré qu'elle cache le fait que ce soit dur de revenir sur les lieux où nos parents sont morts.

Nous parlons un moment avant que ce soit l'heure. Je pars le cœur léger, content que cette dispute ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir à partir de maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

PDV Stiles

Vendredi matin. C'est plutôt cool comme jour le vendredi. Pour une fois, je me lève de bonne humeur. D'aussi bonne humeur que peut l'être une personne dérangé comme moi. Je me balade dans les couloirs, un toast dans la main, les cheveux encore mouillés d'une récente douche. Je descends à l'étage des 2nds degrés. Vers 10h, je m'amuse à battre ses gens que je n'aime pas aux échecs, et quelque part ça me satisfait quand je les humilie assez pour qu'ils partent en courant. Les plus « grosses têtes » se sont frottés à moi dans des parties endiablées, bien sûr, je les ai toutes remportées.

Ça m'arrive de parier sur certaines parties. Si je gagne, il me donne leurs desserts par exemple. Plutôt pratique quand la seule partie de la bouffe mangeable du réfectoire est une mousse au chocolat ou une part de gâteau. Après deux ou trois parties, je retourne à mon étage, avec un regard suffisant à ses misérables créatures que sont les 2nds degrés. Mais dans mon esprit, j'espère secrètement la croiser. Vous voulez savoir de qui je parle ? Je parle de cette fille. Lydia Martins, une jeune fille de mon âge qui est arrivée juste après moi, elle prétendait savoir, quand les gens allaient mourir.

Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais elle est plutôt belle, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et ses beaux yeux verts. Oui. Elle a attiré mon attention. Mais, malheureusement, les 1er degrés ne fricotent pas avec les 2nds degrés. Et hors de question que je déroge à la règle. Je remonte les escaliers, lentement. Alors que je passe devant le bureau du surveillant de notre couloir, il m'interpelle. Je n'aime pas cet homme, il est chauve et son regard empli de dédain pour les 1er degrés m'énerve.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je, ne cachant en aucun cas, ma rage de parler avec lui.

-Oh. Doucement, tu veux. T'as rendez-vous avec le nouveau à 14 heures. Ne le fait pas fuir. Répondit-il de sa voix grave.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Lâchai-je, en fronçant les sourcils et en lui tournant le dos, repartant jusqu'à ma chambre. »

Elle est plutôt loin, au fond du couloir. Je suis seul dans ma chambre, d'ailleurs, tant mieux. J'aurai dépecer vivant mon colocataire dans son sommeil. Je ne supporte pas la compagnie des gens. Et les 1er degrés sont souvent, des personnes -un peu trop- joyeuses. Et je ne me verrai pas avec quelqu'un pour partager ma chambre. Parce que, premièrement, je ne dors pas, et l'autre flipperait trop de ne pas me voir dormir. Il croirait que je complote pour l'assassiner dans son sommeil. Maintenant que j'y pense ça serait drôle à voir. Et que deuxièmement, j'aime pas avoir des gens dans mon espace personnel, tant qu'ils n'ont pas d'intérêt pour moi.

Vous voyez, je m'encombre de personnes qui me seront utiles. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des copains ou des camarades, non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. S'ils ne me sont pas utiles, alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai besoin que de pions. Ils sont en tous, 7. Que des pions sur l'échiquier. Bientôt, je frapperai et fort.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

PDV Extérieur

13H56... Son rendez-vous était à 14H00. Mais il voulait venir plus tôt afin de pouvoir se préparer à rencontrer son nouveau jouet. Un rictus étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il était assis sur la chaise devant la porte, celle-ci était grande ouverte et menait directement à sa nouvelle source de distraction.

La « source de distraction », elle, n'en menait pas large. Derek, assis à son bureau attendez de point ferme son neuvième patient de la journée. Il n'a pas peur, car ses attentes sont de découvrir un nouveau casse tête, peu importe qu'il fasse trois tête de plus, 120 kilos de muscles et des tatouages partout. Car après tout, c'est le portrait image qu'il s'était fait de la personne au dossier si fin. Il se leva, soupirant et regarda par la porte. Quelqu'un était assis sur une chaise, devant sa porte. Sa tête était baissé, la capuche de son sweat couvrait ses cheveux et ses oreilles. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait sortir et aller voir cette personne, il regarda sa montre.

Non, il n'avait pas le temps. 13H59. Son rendez-vous allez bientôt arriver. Il s'assit à son bureau, croisa ses mains sous son menton et entendit le léger « Clic » de l'horloge accroché au mur, sonner les 14H00. Et il fut surpris de voir la personne qui attendait devant, rentrer. Le dos légèrement courbé, les mains dans les poches.

Celui-ci fut amusé de la réaction de son nouveau « psychologue ». Il jeta son regard sombre sur l'homme, avant de venir s'asseoir, sans autre forme de procès, sur un des fauteuil. Ils s'inspectèrent silencieusement, alors que Stiles enlevait doucement sa capuche, révélant son visage fin, d'une pâleur à en faire blanchir Blanche Neige. Des cernes violacés se présentaient sous ses yeux ambres. Alors que quelques grains de beauté venaient tacheté son visage, de la plus jolie des façons qu'il soit.

Le profil type du 1er degrés aux 2m20, ayant commis ce crime était légèrement dépassé pour Derek. Stiles, lui, n'attendait pas un telle spécimen. Il voyait plutôt un vieux, chauve, gros avec une moustache. Pas à ce mec, aux sourcils broussailleux et aux muscles ressortis grâce au tee-shirt moulant. Bien. Pas mal. Pendant un moment, il fut surpris de voir le nom de son nouveau jouet. Hale. Derek Hale. Regardant la plaque, puis l'homme, il hésita à rire. Celui-ci, ayant remarqué son manège lui avait envoyé un regard noir qui disait « Vas-y, essayes de dire quelque chose à propos de ma famille. Oses ! »

« -Hale... Dit le plus jeune, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

-Stilinski. Répondit-il, simplement.

-Stiles, suffira.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit sur le dossier, G...

-N'ose même pas prononcer mon nom, Hale. Grogna l'interné, d'une façon enragé.

-Bien. Stiles. Si tu le souhaites. »

La tension était palpable entre eux. L'air était surchargé d'énergie négative. Stiles était prêt à sauter sur le plus âgé. Et Derek était prêt à arrêter toutes attaques du plus jeune. Regardant ses fiches, il se décida à mettre fin au combat de regard qui s'était imposé naturellement. Il lui manquait les fiches de renseignements médicales. C'était primordial pour un bon psychologue d'avoir les fiches de renseignements médicales. Et, il était sur d'une chose. Morell n'aurait pas donner un dossier incomplet. La possibilité la plus probable est que Stiles les aurait volé lors de leur dernier rendez-vous. Il regarda le jeune homme, qui souriait malicieusement. Il eut une idée. Il voulait frapper fort pour ce premier rendez-vous. S'il tapait fort maintenant, le reste serait du gâteau.

« -Stiles. Appela Derek.

-Mmh... ? Répondit-il, d'une voix ennuyée.

-Déshabilles-toi. »

* * *

Hahaha... Je vais me faire tuer.

Bien, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis encore désolée pour les fautes !

Comme j'avais promis, le chapitre est posté. On reprends le samedi pour la semaine prochaine. Des réclamations ? Des questions ? N'hésitez pas !

Okay, à la prochaine ! -SoKelly


	4. Chapitre 3 : Out of Control

Titre : Created to be bad

Rated : M ( on attends encore un peu!)

Attention : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.

Note : Je dois vous avouez, qu'à l'heure où j'écris cette note, on est vendredi, il est 20h30 et j'ai rien écrit. Trop occupée ? Non, pas du tout. Pas le temps ? Non plus. Flemme ? Ouais, c'est ça, tout à fait. Surtout que, je sais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passez dans ce chapitre, mais le mettre à l'écrit, ça prends du temps.

Note 2 : On est samedi, il est 19h00 et je n'ai écrit qu'une page.

Notes 3 : Il est 23h30. J'ai enfin fini. Mais ce chapitre est vraiment court comparé aux deux autres. Le flash back, je l'ai fait à partir d'une chanson que vous reconnaîtrez peut être ( Bigflo et Oli – Monsieur Tout le Monde )

Le saviez-vous ? : Ma saison préférée est la saison 3b.

Musiques écoutées : Zedd - Transmission Ft. Logic & X Ambassadors « You're never too young to die ! »

Help Wanted : Si toi, oui, toi, qui lit cette note, tu es plutôt doué en français et que tu voudrais m'aider à corriger mes fautes d'inattention, mes bras te sont grand ouverts.

RARADCP (Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes Du Chapitre Précédent) : Ninilafolle : Et bien, merci beaucoup ! Faudra attendre quelques chapitres afin avant de savoir ce qu'il a fait ! Merci la folle (Haha) !

Naoamatsuki blak : Haha, excuse-moi, pour cette fin de chapitre un peu violente ? Non en fait, je ne suis pas désolée. Je suis sadique. Merci pour ta review !

Riska : Merci, de continuer à suivre cette fiction. Je suis vraiment chanceuse que ça te plaise ! Merci, la suite et dessous. Un peu courte, mais j'espère que ça va te plaire !

Dés que possible, je réponds aux autres. Merci de suivre cette histoire, et merci pour vos reviews, qui m'encouragent !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Out of Control

PDV Stiles.

Voyez-vous. J'hésite. Sois, ce mec est complètement suicidaire. Ou peut être, il est dans un délire maso. Genre il aime se faire tabasser, se faire casser des trucs et ce genre de choses. Ou bien, il est en train de se foutre de moi. Dans tous le dernier cas, ça ne me plaît pas. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais vraiment pas du tout. Et je sors « _le_ » regard. Oui. « _Le_ » regard. J'en ai une panoplie.

Celui destiné à faire peur. Le regard ennuyé. Le regard « _rien à battre_ ». Le regard « _tu me casses les pieds_ ». Le regard « _si mes yeux pouvaient tuer, tu serais 6 pieds sous terre_ ». Le regard « _j't'aime pas, j'aime les avantages que tu me rapportes_ ». Le regard « _tu m'approches et j't'étrangle_ ». Et pour l'occasion j'ai sorti le fameux regard « _j'espère que j'ai mal entendu car sinon, personne ne retrouvera ton corps, car je l'aurai jeté dans un fossé, loin, loin, loin de Beacon Hills._ »

« - Quoi ? Demandai-je en lui donnant une chance de se rattraper.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? J'ai dis : Déshabilles. Toi. Répondit-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. »

Je dois rêver. Il ose, en plus, répéter, qui plus est, un ordre, me demandant d'ôter mes vêtements devant lui. Je n'y crois pas. Il se croit être supérieur ? Il croit qu'il dirige, car je suis le malade et lui de médecin ? Mes sourcils se froncent, mes yeux envoient des éclairs et mes ongles s'enfoncent d'eux mêmes dans la paume de ma main. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon pied tape un rythme effréné et mes dents grincent. J'ai envie d'arracher le sourire qu'il affiche sur son visage.

Pendant un instant, je visualise mes doigts autour de son cou, serrant comme il faut. Alors que je verrai les yeux bleus-verts qui me scrutaient en arrivant, devenir sombres. Que son dernier souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres du manière dramatique. Étant conscient de mon regard sur son cou, il releva les yeux de mon dossier et me fixa d'un air suspicieux. Et pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées.

« - Je sais que c'est toi, qui a les renseignements médicaux. Morell ne m'aurait pas donner un dossier incomplet. Alors t'as du prendre les papiers pendant ses dernières heures. Pas vrai ?

\- ...

\- J'te donne le choix. Tu te déshabilles et on fait tous les trucs chiants des visites médicales. Ou, on peut aller chercher les foutus papiers, et on discute correctement autour de ce bureau, de choses plus intéressantes. Dit-il.

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin de ses papiers ? Ils servent à rien. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dessus. Lâchai-je d'un ton sec. »

Il me regarda, comme si j'avais tort. Osera-t-il me contredire ? Osera-t-il d'ouvrir sa bouche pour dire une autre absurdité ? Car, moi, j'ai raison. Les papiers n'ont rien d'intéressant. Mon poids. Ma taille. Mon groupe sanguin. Mes allergies. Le mec devant moi n'en aurait rien à foutre. Je suis sûr que dés que j'aurai le dos tourné, il me prescrira des médocs qui me tueront.

« - Si, il y a des choses intéressantes sur les papiers. Il y a les informations qui me permettront de prescrire des médicaments qui ne te tueront pas. J'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort d'un gamin comme toi sur la conscience. Dit-il en se levant. »

Ha. Ouais. Il ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience. Il ne pourrait plus dormir sur ses deux oreilles s'il tuait un meurtrier comme moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ironique. S'il savait. S'il savait le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé quand j'ai tué. Je suis sûr que s'il savait, il s'enfuirait, la queue entre les jambes, loin, dans un pays éloigné de l'Amérique. Qui voudrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ? Personne. _Lèves toi_. Je me lève. _Quand vous serez dans la chambre, prend-le par derrière, mets tes jolies mains autour de son cou et étrangle-le_. _Je sais que tu en as envie_. Je croise les bras en suivant mon nouveau psy à travers les couloirs et les escaliers interminables. _Tu peux aussi lui briser la nuque. Ça serait plus rapide._ Je mordille mes lèvres. Je sens le goût métallique du sang sur ma langue. Je ne peux pas aller contre _lui_. La chambre n'est plus très loin. Mes poings se serrent et se desserrent de manière frénétique. Mes jambes sont sur le point de lâcher, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Je continue de marcher. Il ouvre la porte et...

oOoOoOoOoOo

PDV Extérieur

Trois personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Stiles, Derek et un invité impromptu. **Rectifions**. Une invitée impromptue. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit. De longs cheveux blonds vénitiens réunis en une tresse mal faîte. Une robe blanche, droite. Lydia. Celle qui prédit les morts. Elle était là, assise dans sa chambre, Stiles en oublia de suite Derek. Celui-ci s'arrêta au seuil de la porte alors que celui qui occupait la pièce s'avance vers la jeune femme. Lydia lève la tête et regarde Stiles.

Et il sait ce qu'elle vient faire là. Il le sait. Il voit ce regard sur le visage de chacun de ses pions. Un regard de défi, qui dit « _Je veux savoir, je veux aider_. », alors il hoche doucement la tête et la jeune fille se lève, et sort. Son odeur de vanille qu'elle laisse en passant près de lui, enivre les sens de l'interné. Il n'a pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu sur souffle. Il n'est pas en colère, cette jeune fille peut lui être bénéfique. Mais quand il mettra la main sur le pion qui est allé lui demander de nous rejoindre. Il l'étoufferait. Il soupira alors qu'il se retournait vers l'autre homme.

« - Qui est-ce ? Ta copine ?

\- Non. Lydia Martin. 2nds degrés. Répondit-il. M'intéresse pas.

\- Hm. »

Chouette conversation. Le plus jeune se baissa, et ramassa les feuilles qu'il avait dissimulé sous son matelas. Derek n'avouera jamais avoir laissé traîné son regard sur le corps de Stiles, penché. Jamais. Il inspecta la chambre, et bien sûr, y découvrit des choses interdites dans le règlement. Un iPod était posé sur le lit d'en face avec une paire d'écouteurs. Il aperçut aussi, dans un coin, une pile de livres qui semblait être des romans policiers. Un cahier ainsi qu'un crayon en papier était sur le coin du lit. Il semblait remplit de gribouillis.

« - Comment tu les as eu ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda le fils Stilinski en réunissant les feuilles

\- Les livres, le cahier et le baladeur.

\- Ah. Ça. J'peux t'le dire si tu ne vas pas le dénoncer aux supérieurs. C'mec m'sert bien.

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais vas-y quand même. Je voudrais savoir. Tu as accès dehors ?

\- Non. C'est le surveillant de jour du couloir, qui me ramène ce que je veux contre une ou deux adresses de prostituées. »

Derek fut surpris. Bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'aller le répéter. Premièrement, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, il n'échangeait pas ses objets contre des services. Deuxièmement, il ne veux pas qu'on retrouve son cadavre découpé en morceau dans un des placards de Eichen House. Il prit les papiers des mains du plus jeune, pour vérifier si c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait, puis acquiesça, avant de sortir accompagné de son patient qui traînait des pieds. Il en fût vite ennuyé.

« - Lève les pieds quand tu marches. Gronda Derek, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. »

L' « _enfant_ » fit encore plus de bruit. Et le plus âgé soupira. Quand il vit la porte de son bureau, il fut heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler avec son patient. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa le jeune homme passer et ferma la porte après y être entrer. Il s'assit à son bureau, déposa les feuilles, les effleura lentement en lisant une ligne sur deux. Il consommait régulièrement de l'Aderall apparemment. Pas d'allergies à part une légère intolérance aux noisettes. Il posa son regard sur le jeune garçon. Celui-ci était affalé dans le fauteuil devant le bureau, les mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche gris.

« - De quoi on va parler ? Je suis pour qu'on parle du beau temps et du soleil. Dit Stiles.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler du temps qu'il fait dehors. Dit Derek. _Surtout qu'il pleut_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. J'ai un bon sujet.

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai croisé ton père ce matin. Lâcha Derek. »

Le regard que l'interné lui lança était froid et tellement menaçant qu'il lui glaça le sang. Et il sut que la petite note concernant le sujet de la famille mise sur le tapis était à éviter. Stiles, lui, était plus qu'en colère. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Alors ils joueraient à deux.

« - Ah bon ? Moi j'ai croisé _Peter_ i an et quelques mois. Cracha Stiles. »

Le psychologue ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retour. **Non**. Le pire c'est que son patient s'amusait de sa situation. Un sourire moqueur s'était formé sur les lèvres du plus jeune et il le défiait ouvertement. « _Sale morveux_ » pensa Derek, alors qu'il grinçait des dents. Peter n'était pas censé être le sujet de conversation de leur première séance. Non. Il ne voulait pas penser à Peter, maintenant. Mais sa curiosité maladive reprenait lentement le dessus. Le fils Stilinski aurait connu son oncle ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? S'entendait-il bien ?

L'horloge murale sonna 15H00. Et Derek n'y croyait pas. Ils avaient pris autant de temps ? Pour juste, quelques phrases, un aller retour chambre-bureau, et encore quelques phrases. L'homme en resta coït, alors que le plus jeune se leva et quitta la salle. Sans un « _au revoir_ », bien sûr. Stiles était fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Il parcourait les couloirs, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait failli faire sa fête à l'autre, si Lydia n'avait pas été là. Il frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Un nouveau pion. Et pas des moindres.

Il se retourna sur le dos, fit l'étoile de mer, ferma les yeux et respira doucement. Il devait découvrir. Il devait découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Et il va chercher. Car il n'est pas fils de shérif pour rien. Enquêter était quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement. Il élucidait les affaires classé que son père lui donnait à une vitesse affolante. Il enquêtera. Même si ça le mènera à sa perte. Il le méritera. Après ce qu'il a fait. Il mérite, entièrement. Il mourra en enquêtant.

 _Flash Back ( du pdv de Stiles )_

 _J'sais pas pourquoi, ce matin, je suis en colère. Non, je ne me suis pas levé du mauvais pieds. C'est juste un jour comme les autres, mais le moral n'y est pas. Au déjeuner, je ne laisse rien paraître devant mon père. Les mots défilent plus ennuyants les uns-que les autres. « Bonjour », « Bien dormi », « Je vais me préparer ». Ennuyant. **ENNUYANT**. Les assiettes blanches en porcelaine, derniers vestiges qui nous reste de ma grand mère._

 _Les photos de famille sont rares sur les murs. Il y en a une sur ma table de nuit, de mon père, ma mère et moi. Ce que je veux, là maintenant, c'est de renverser la table, envoyé valser les verres, briser les assiettes. Je veux tous casser. J'y pense mais je reste le bon fils, qui fait le café. Les jours se ressemblent la même routine habituelle. Je me prépare pour le lycée, et l'envie n'y est toujours pas. Basket, sac et « Bonne journée, fils ». Je me rue dehors et rentre dans ma Jeep. Saluant Brett au passage._

 _Brett c'est le voisin, il va au même lycée. Un mec normal tu vois. On se ressemble un peu. La mère décédé, le père occupé, le cœur sur la main. Un peu trop gentil, mais je ne m'en plaint pas. Il était là, à la mort de mon chien. Je lui fait un vague signe de main, avant de démarrer._

 _Je suis bloqué dans la circulation, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Je vais encore me prendre une colle. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, je hurle à la voiture devant de se bouger le cul. La petite fille, de la voiture d'à côté me regarde, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Car là, où hier il y aurait des remords, aujourd'hui il n'y a que de la rage._

 _J'arrive, je descends, j'entre en cours. Des moqueries, des moqueries, c'est tout ce que j'entends. Les matières s'enchaînent mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis l'intello de la classe. J'ai plus de QI que toutes les personnes réunies dans cette salle. J'envoie des sourires à des connaissances que je croise dans les couloirs. Les brutes de l'équipe de Lacrosse me bousculent, j'me fais insulté de PD par le chef de leur bande. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai rien à faire, je passe mon chemin. J'embrasse ma copine, qui me parle de sa fête qu'elle organise ce soir, chez moi. Mon père étant de nuit, elle avait invité tous ses amis, une trentaine de personnes. Je lui souris, j'accepte ce qu'elle me dit. Ma propre hypocrisie, commence à me saouler grave._

 _Je rentre à la maison accompagnée de ma petite amie, elle prépare des pâtes. Elle dit qu'il faut prendre des forces pour la grosse soirée. J'évite de me fâcher. Je mange mais je pense aux textos que j'ai trouvé dans son téléphone plus tôt dans l'après-midi. C'est pas la fin du monde, ça fait 6 mois qu'elle me trompe. Mais comme d'habitude je ne dis rien. Je suis le mec gentil._

 _Pendant qu'elle débarrasse, je monte à l'étage, dans la chambre de mon père. Un glock se trouve dans le tiroir du bas. Ce soir. Tout prends fin._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ouais. Il devait résoudre ce mystère. Ça l'empêchera de se montrer. Il a failli perdre le contrôle et ça n'arrivera pas deux fois. Si pour élucider cette affaire, il manquait de temps, il fallait découper en morceau son nouveau psy, il le ferrait. Bien qu'il puisse servir. Il était sûr d'arriver à gagner la confiance de Hale. Car après tout. Peter et lui ne devrait pas être si différent que ça. Un nouveau pion sur l'échiquier. Un brave chevalier au service de la reine.

Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre en place son plan. Découvrir ce que cache les 0 degrés.

* * *

Bien. Il est 23H50. Je viens de terminer ce chapitre. Et je peux vous dire que mes doigts me font mal. Je ne m'y prendrais plus jamais aussi tard.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Questions ? Réclamations ? Je voudrais remercier ceux qui continuent à mettre des reviews à ce chapitre, comme je le disais, vos commentaires m'intéressent, et m'encouragent. Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain, pour un nouveau chapitre. -SoKelly


	5. Chapitre 4 : Powerful

Titre : Created to be bad

Rated : M ( Patience ! )

Attention : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.

Note : Je suis désolée pour les fautes se trouvant dans le chapitre précédent. Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai presque posté à minuit. J'étais un peu fatiguée, du coup, j'ai pas pu me corriger correctement. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis réveillée, le lendemain, la tête dans le seau, et puis j'ai vu certaines fautes, j'étais genre : « oulalalala... »

Le saviez-vous ? : Isaac va revenir dans la saison 5 ! * **fangirling***

Musique écoutée : Major Lazer - Powerful (feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley)

Help Wanted : Si toi, oui, toi, qui lit cette note, tu es plutôt doué en français et que tu voudrais m'aider à corriger mes fautes d'inattention, mes bras te sont grand ouverts.

RARADCP (Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes Du Chapitre Précédent) : **Riska** : Tu te demandes pleins de trucs, à ce que je vois. Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Merci pour ceux qui ont mis des reviews au chapitre précédent ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Powerful

PDV Derek

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une journée aussi remplie. Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai eu que 4 rendez-vous, dont un, où ça a été une vraie catastrophe. Heureusement que c'est le week end, et que tout le personnel de psychiatrie peut enfin aller se reposer. Dans mon cas, ça va m'aider à réfléchir. Je range mes affaires, sans me presser. Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Puis, une fois sorti, je marche à travers les longs couloirs d'Eichen House.

« - Hey ! M'interpelle-t-on. »

Je me retourne et aperçois, ce qui -je pense- est un de mes collègues vu sa tenue. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, là maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de faire connaissance. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma journée. J'ai envie d'ignorer, l'énergumène qui me poursuit avec sa blouse blanche. Je continue à marcher, espérant que cela découragera celui qui me poursuit, quelque soit son nom, son prénom ou sa raison de vouloir me parler. Je grogne, tourne à l'angle, et m'exaspère de le voir me suivre en agitant les bras.

À mon avis, il va me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture, et si jamais, je ne m'arrête, il va me suivre jusqu'à chez moi, ce serait vraiment flippant dans le dernier cas. Tout d'un coup, c'est le silence. Et pendant un instant, je pensais qu'il était parti. Mais alors que je reprenais mon chemin vers la sortie, il apparut au détour d'un escalier. Et je savais, à ce moment-là que je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Je m'arrête, soupirant légèrement.

« - Bonsoir ! On n'a pas été présenté. Vous êtes nouveau ? Demanda l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

\- Bonsoir, oui, je suis nouveau, je remplace Morell à l'étage des 1er degré. Répondis-je en me forçant à être agréable.

\- Eh bien, voilà pourquoi. On m'a annoncer l'arrivée d'un petit nouveau. Venez, je vais vous présenter les autres ! Ils sont pas si méchants.

\- Ne vous vexez-pas, mais je suis un peu fatigué par cette première journée. J'aimerai rentrer me reposer. Vous pourriez me les présenter, plus tard.

\- Oh... Bien. La déception était présente dans sa voix, mais je ne m'en souciai guère. Donnez moi au moins votre nom.

\- Et si vous me disiez le votre, plutôt ? Demandai-je, peu enclin à laisser traîner mon nom, connu, à certaines personnes, surtout dans cet endroit.

\- Ken. Ken Yukimura, je suis psychiatre à l'étage des 2nds degré. Se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

\- Derek Hale. Dis-je en lui serrant la main, avec un sourire forcé.

\- _Hale_... Hale, ce nom me dit quelque chose. »

Mon sourire se fana, et il le remarqua alors qu'il prononçait le prénom de mon oncle. Bien, maintenant, il est au courant. Il va enfin me laisser tranquille, aller le répéter à tout le monde, et tout le monde va me laisser tranquille. C'est ce que j'espérais. Je fus bien vite surpris quand il me sourit gentiment.

« - Eh bien ! On aura des choses à se raconter ! Je pense que cette journée vous a lessivé, reposez vous bien. On se reverra lundi, je suppose, et je vous présenterez aux autres collègues. Certaines jeunes femmes sont pressées de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Hale. »

Et il s'éloigna. Au moins, j'ai la paix. Je reprends mon chemin. Et alors que les halls font échos à mes pas, 7 personnes passent à côté de moi. Leurs têtes baissés et leurs mines bien trop indifférentes. Ils passent à la file indienne. Derrière eux, je reconnais la jeune fille de toute à l'heure. Sa démarche est droite. Sa tête est relevé nos regards se croisent, je fronce les sourcils. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Une fois dans ma voiture, je souffle. Je reprends le chemin de mon loft, espérant trouver Cora et pas Jennifer.

Je sors de ma Camaro, et regarde les fenêtres où se reflètent les lumières qui proviennent du salon. Je monte les escaliers et je rentre. J'enlève mes chaussures et remarque deux paires de chaussures. Je panique. **Deux paires**. Je soupire. Pitié, je ne veux pas de confrontation. Je veux aller prendre une douche et rejoindre mon lit. Je dépose mon sac sur le côté et ma veste en cuir sur le porte manteau. Je me frotte les mains, près à faire face à deux filles aux caractères, plus qu'explosifs. J'atteins le salon et les voit, toutes les deux assises, dans deux différent fauteuils, se faisant face. Je secoue la tête.

« -Bonsoir. Tentai-je. »

Aucune des deux ne me répondirent, elles avaient l'air en plein combat de regard. La première qui baisserez les yeux, devras partir. Il avait déjà eu à faire à ce jeu il y a quelques jours, Cora avait perdu et elle avait du quitter la pièce sous le regard triomphant de Jennifer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rattraper ma soeur, que la jeune femme m'avait sauté dessus. Cette fois, je ne vais pas faire la même erreur, qui m'as coûté une dispute avec ma petite sœur. Je fronce les sourcils et avançant à grands pas, je me mets entre eux, face à Jennifer. Celle-ci, remonte son regard vers moi et sourit. Elle se lève et m'embrasse sous le regard désabusé de Cora. Je la repousse un peu.

« -Bonsoir chéri. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Me demanda-t-elle. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans ton service. Ça m'embêterait qu'une d'elle, te drague pendant ton travail.

-Oui... À propos de ça... Commençai-je.

-Tu vas la quitter, pas vrai ? Pas vrai que tu vas la quitter, c'est ce que tu allais dire, Derek ! Intervint Cora. »

Okay... Ça promets d'être une _très_ longue soirée...

oOoOoOoOoOo

PDV Extérieur

7 était son chiffre préféré. Pourquoi 7 ? Parce que 7. Impair, pas de boucles, un chiffre parfait. Mais ce n'est pas parce que 7 était son chiffre préféré qu'il n'aimait les autres. Ils avaient tous ce petit truc. Au lycée, il adorait les maths. Manipuler des nombres, les additionner, les soustraire, les multiplier. Il avait toujours été premier dans cette matière. Et il ne comprenait pas le gens qui avait du mal avec des maths, peut importe que ce soit en géométrie avec la tangente, le cosinus et le sinus, ou avec le calcul littéral. Alors il se disait que les maths s'était un truc qui était dans la peau. À l'aise avec les chiffres, les opérations, les tables de multiplication ? Cool, tu pourras devenir mathématicien, scientifique, ou autres intelligents dans ce genre. Tu préfères les lettres, les mots, les conjugaisons ? Bien, tu vas sûrement finir ta vie, dans un carton, car les littéraires n'ont qu'une chance sur 10 de percer dans le milieu de l'art, de la musique ou de l'écriture. Tu t'intéresses aux animaux, aux corps humains, à l'anatomie ? Ah, un docteur ou un vétérinaire, un bon choix de vie. Tu sauves des vies et tu gagnes du pognon. Tu aimes l'histoire, les grandes guerres, les résistants ? Oh... Tu finiras prof d'histoire ou encore gardien dans un musée plus vieux que tes grand parents.

 _Pourquoi notre vie dépends des choix qu'on fait_ , se demanda Stiles. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui aimerai prendre des photos préférerai bosser pour devenir docteur, juste parce que ses parents lui ont dit qu'on gagnait mieux. Si tous les parents disaient ça à leurs enfants, tout le monde serait docteur. Heureusement que certaines personnes préféraient se battre pour leurs passions. Il se demanda ce qu'il le prenait à penser à ça maintenant. Il s'en fout complètement des autres. Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'il reposa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du sofa qui trônait au milieu de la salle repos de l'étage.

Il les rouvrit bien vite, constatant du mouvement devant lui. Ses 7 pions étaient alignés. Personne était dans la salle, à par eux, et le surveillant du couloir de jour qui rassemblait ses affaires, leurs permettant de faire leur petite discussion sans oreilles indiscrètes. Il parcourut le visage de ses jolis valets. Tous dans le même ordre. De 1 à 7.

« -1. Est-ce toi qui a ramené cette jolie jeune fille dans notre camps ? Demanda Stiles, croisant ses jambes sur le fauteuil, ignorant délibérément Lydia.

\- Non. Répondit une voix féminine. »

1 était la première qu'il avait « _recruté_ », cette jeune fille avait un mordant et un caractère violent, le même qu'une bête sauvage, c'est ce qui l'avait attiré à lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait trouver. Elle avait accepté en échange d'un service qui était de récupérer un dossier sur lequel se trouvai son vrai nom de famille.

« - 5 & 6\. Est-ce vous ?

\- Non. Répondit le couple qui se tenait la main. »

Ce couple était formé de deux personnes vraiment différentes, mais ils étaient liés d'un amour très fort. Il faisait tous pour se protéger l'un et l'autre. Vraiment touchant. Mais ce qui m'as interpellé est leurs capacité à se fondre partout. Comme des caméléons.

« - 2 & 4 ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous. Répondit, cette fois-ci deux jeunes hommes. »

Ceux-là avaient tous de psychopathes déguisés en anges. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas en couple et n'ont pas de liens de parentés, ils sont toujours collés ensemble, à faire bêtises sur bêtises et à emmerder le pauvre surveillant de couloir. Ils se comportaient comme deux chatons, à qui il faut apprendre les règles. Il ne restait plus que 2 personnes.

« - 7. Est-ce toi ?

\- Non. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix lasse. »

Sa dernière recrue, « _7_ », était de loin, un de ses meilleurs pions. Jamais de regret, un vrai sociopathe en puissance. Arrogant dans ses meilleurs moments. Quelqu'un de très intéressant qui ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner, malgré une langue bien fourchue qui lui faisait penser à celle d'un reptile. Stiles, tourna son regard vers son dernier pion. Celui-ci déglutit, conscient de ce qui l'attends.

« - 3. Pourquoi ? Tu sais pourtant que je déteste les 2nds degré. Dit-il calmement, surprenant les autres.

\- Eh bien... J'ai vu que tu la regardais quand tu descendais au 2nd étage. Elle t'intéresse. Et je suis sûr qu'elle peut nous servir. Elle a mis dans sa poche tous les surveillant du second...

\- Tais-toi. La voix du jeune Stilinski claqua dans l'air. »

Il se leva, et s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille. Son troisième pion était une de ses grandes fiertés. Une professionnelles dans les combats à mains nues et dans le maniement des armes. Un caractère de fer et un mental d'acier. Et nièce d'une des plus grandes tueuses de Beacon Hills. Et alors que celle-ci croyait qu'il allait la frapper, Stiles la contourna pour aller se planter devant Lydia.

« - Lydia. Es-tu consciente qu'il n'y aura pas moyen de faire machine arrière une fois que tu seras dedans.

\- J'en suis consciente.

\- Es-tu prête à servir notre cause, même si, pour-cela, il faut tuer.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Vas-tu garder le secret, le but et les plans de notre groupe et ne jamais les répéter à personne.

\- Je les emporterais dans ma tombe.

\- Tu es maintenant dans notre groupe. Tu tiens le numéro 8. Si tu trahis notre secret, je te découperais. Si tu refuses d'obéir, je t'étranglerai. Si tu abandonnes, je te brûlerai. Est-ce bien claire ?

\- ... Claire comme de l'eau de roche. »

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Stiles lui sourit. Tous semblait fragile chez la jeune fille. Mais il savait qu'elle avait une grande détermination. Puis 3 pourrait la protéger, vu le regard qu'elle lança à la nouvelle recrue. Deux grandes futures amies. Il hocha doucement la tête. Presque, il allait bientôt atteindre à son but. Mais avant il devrait constituer un jeu parfait, façonner ses pions et élaborer ses techniques.

« - Les points de rendez-vous sont, devant ma chambre le mercredi après-midi, ici le vendredi soir, au réfectoire le lundi après 13h. Je suppose que 3 t'a déjà expliqué ce que nous voulons faire, ce que nous cherchons, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Vous autres, vous pouvez y aller, je veux que lundi, tous le monde ai une idée à propos des plans du rez de chaussé.

\- C'est d'accord. Répondirent les 7 pions. »

Ils partirent, chacun de leurs côtés. Le fils Stilinski se tourna vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle lui rendit.

« - Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. Dit Stiles.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?

\- J'insiste. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher à travers les longs couloirs. Le silence n'était pas pesant. C'était un silence agréable. Jusqu'à que le jeune homme pose une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre ? Cet après-midi ?

\- Je venais t'annoncer que je voulait faire partie de votre truc, pourquoi ? Mentit-elle.

\- Non, parce que je suis descendue à l'étage des 2nds degré, le matin. Si tu voulais le faire, tu l'aurais fait là.

\- ...

\- Tu savais pas vrai ? Tu l'as sentie ? Alors c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. De toute façon. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

* * *

Bien, bien. Une idée de qui sont les pions ? Ce ne sont pas de OC. Je suis sur que vous pouvez, au moins en dénicher quelques-uns.

Encore désolée pour les fautes dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Rendez-vous samedi prochain, pour la suite ! -SoKelly


	6. Chapitre 5 : Social Wounds

Titre : Created to be bad

Rated : M ( Patience ! )

Attention : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.

Bêta : Un grand merci à _FromOmegaToAlpha_ d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et qui s'est gentiment proposé de m'aider à corriger les prochains. Applaudissez parce qu'il a trouvé le nom du chapitre. *clap clap*

Note : Vous avez été nombreux à avoir essayé de trouver le nom de chaque pions. Et franchement, bravo à vous. Certains on eu des sans fautes, d'autres une ou deux. Je vous applaudis mes chèr(e)s reviewers. Malheureusement, les réponses à vos questions concernant nos pions n'est pas dans ce chapitre. Prochain chapitre, on commence à bouger un peu. Il n'y a pas assez d'action pour le moment, pas vrai ?

Note 2 : Excusez-moi pour ce retard, enfin bon, c'est juste un jour, mais j'vous jure que j'avais trop sommeil pour poster quoi que ce soit samedi.

Le saviez-vous ? : La simplicité n'est pas dans mes cordes !

Musique écoutée : Yiruma - _River Flows In You_ ( Une dédicace à Patrycja, ma polonaise que j'aime, même si elle ne verra probablement jamais ce message. Tu m'inspires et tu me manques.)

RARADCP (Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes Du Chapitre Précédent) : **Slie** : Merci pour ta review très constructives ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et merci de m'avoir fait remarqué que certaines de mes idées sont un peu maladroite. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça ! Encore merci !

 **Une** : Merci pour ta review. Et bien, je ne peux pas te donner les réponses, ça gâcherait le suspens, mais je peux te dire que tu en as 5 de bons !

 **Riska** : Merciiiii infiniment de ta review. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te dire s'il y a des fautes dans ta prédiction des pions. Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Social Wounds

 _PDV Extérieur_

En somme, le week end était passé un peu trop vite au goût des deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Derek avait passé 2 jours sur ses dossiers, à écrire des commentaires, à réfléchir et à se laisser porter par ses pensées, loin des deux filles qui lui avaient pourri son vendredi soir. Du côté de Stiles, celui-ci vivait sa routine habituelle. Faire peur aux passants, balancer des répliques cinglantes et s'ennuyer.

Il avait continué à écrire dans son cahier. Rien que des trucs utiles, qui permettaient de s'occuper l'esprit. Éviter de se parler à soi-même, c'était un pas à reculons, lui évitant de tomber dans une schizophrénie totale. Mais ne l'était-il pas déjà ? Il avait accepté l'idée de ne pas être bien dans sa tête, depuis... cette date. Il s'était toujours su différent des autres. Depuis la maternelle, il était toujours celui à vouloir tout savoir, celui qui bougeait tout le temps, celui qui regorgeait de curiosité. Il avait peu d'amis. Personne ne voulait fréquenter quelqu'un de rabat joie et incapable de jouer à un jeu sans poser de questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

La primaire marqua commencement des bousculades dans la cour de récréation. Il rentrait le soir, des bleus sur sa peau blême et douce, de jeune garçon de 6 ans. Claudia, sa mère, le dorlotait, le soignait en lui disant des mots doux qui avaient le pouvoir de tout améliorer dans la vie de ce pauvre petit Stiles. Lui et sa mère avaient toujours été proches. Tous deux avait un TDA-H. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en place, toujours en train de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Ils prenaient leurs médicaments ensemble, le matin. Une routine à laquelle Stiles s'était attaché.

Les années étaient passées, plus longues les unes que les autres. Claudia ne pouvait plus résider à leur maison devant rester de plus en plus à l'hôpital, enchaînant test sur test. Le shérif Stilinski se plongeait dans son travail, pour essayer d'oublier, laissant ainsi un garçon de 12 ans seul. Il devait s'occuper de lui-même. Au début ça le terrifiait de rester seul jusqu'à ce que son père rentre, puis il s'y était habitué, grâce à la venue de Brett et de Mr. Talbot qui avaient emménagé à côté. Brett avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son meilleur ami. Un garçon sympa, intelligent et en plus, vraiment cool. Ils étaient très proches.

Du moins, jusqu'à la mort de Claudia. Après la perte de sa mère, Stiles resta enfermé dans sa chambre pendant de nombreux jours, ne mangeant presque pas. Il descendait de temps en temps, sous les ordres de son paternel, mais ce n'était plus le petit garçon plein d'énergie que John connaissait. Non, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Un être indifférent, qui lançait de faux sourires à tout va et quimentait. « Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ! Regarde je suis en pleine forme! ». Alors John ne s'était pas plus inquiété.

Les années s'étaient écoulées. Et Stiles était rentré au collège, puis au lycée. Il avait pris l'habitude que certaines personnes ne voulaient pas le côtoyer pour ce qu'il était. La société, rejette ceux qui sont différents, alors il s'était efforcé à ressembler aux personnes de son âge quand il était rentré au collège. Il avait mis de côté tous les livres qu'il lisait pour des jeux vidéos. Il avait arrêté de rester dans son coin. Mais il avait très vite vu que ça ne suffisait pas. Ceux de son âge continuaient de l'ignorer. Alors il avait arrêté d'aller vers les autres. Si les autres ne venait pas à lui, alors tant pis. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il s'y était habitué. Il mangeait seul. Il étudiait seul. Et ça l'arrangeait. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour arriver à avancer dans sa vie.

Il avait renoué avec Brett au début de sa deuxième année de lycée. Celui-ci était content d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir été d'une grande aide lors de la mort de Claudia. Stiles fréquentait quelques personnes, qui n'étaient pas nombreuses. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être seul. Puis il avait trouvé, ce qui lui semblait, être la femme de sa vie. Une jeune fille qui était dans son cours de physique. Ils avaient vite accroché et s'était mis ensemble. Et puis tout était arrivé. Et le bordel a pris une place immense dans sa vie.

« - ...iles... »

Un gros foutoir, dont il se serait passé, franchement. Mais bon, sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu, et l'inattendu avait toujours quelque chose d'excitant à proposer.

« - Stiles ! »

Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées. Il grimaça, fronça les sourcils, puis se redressa en jetant un regard noir à l'arrivant, le surveillant des couloirs. Celui-ci était penché en avant, une odeur de transpiration nauséabonde s'évadant des pores de sa peau. En un mot il était dégoûtant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha Stiles.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller dans ta chambre. Répondit l'homme, indifférent à l'attitude de l'interné. »

Le fils Stilinski regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il se demandait combien de temps il avait passé à penser. Il se leva lentement. Se dirigea en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, suivi de près par le surveillant en tenue bleue claire. Il ouvrit sa porte et la referma derrière lui. Le surveillant lui souhaita une bonne nuit, riant sous cape de sa blague, sachant très bien que Stiles ne dormait pas de son plein gré. Il verrouilla la porte de la grille de sécurité en fer, faisant un fracas monstre. L'interné soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, barricadée par les même barres de fer que la porte. La lune laissait passer quelques uns de ses rayons. Et un énième soupir retentit. Le lendemain, on serait lundi et Dieu sait à quel point il détestait les lundis. De plus qu'un des supérieurs de son nouveau psychologue avait décrété que des séances devraient être mises en place et ce tous les jours. Tous les jours. D'un côté, c'était tant mieux, plus de temps avec Hale, voudrait dire plus de chances de le convaincre. Mais de l'autre, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'avoir une conversation hors de ce fichu bureau surveillé. Lundi arrivait. Le lendemain serait un autre jour.

oOoOoOoOo

PDV Derek

Le week-end avait été des plus horribles. Après avoir mis à la porte Jennifer avant qu'elle ne saute à la gorge de Cora, cette dernière m'avait engueulé, prétextant que je ne l'avais pas larguée, vu que je n'avais pas dit les mots, je cite : « Je te quitte. Je ne t'aime pas. Dégage de ma vie. » Typique de Cora. Bien que je sois du genre armoire à glace, je ne pense pas avoir le courage de dire ça à une femme. Et pire, imaginez qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Brr. Faire peur aux gosses du voisinage. Ok. Flirter avec la mort sur mon lieu de travail, passe encore, mais faire pleurer une femme? Jamais de la vie.

C'était lundi matin. Et franchement, il n'y avait que sa sœur pour se réveiller en pleine forme le lundi matin. Un morceau de piano régnait dans le loft. Un morceau doux, léger, un peu comme la brise du matin. Cora était là, assise à table, le petit déjeuner préparé. Elle était déjà habillée et son sac résidait près de la porte, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsque je vins l'embrasser sur le front. Je m'assis en face d'elle, et croquai dans une pomme en gribouillant sur les dernières feuilles concernant mes patients, que j'avais troqué hier soir contre quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

« - Tu vas travailler à quelle heure ? Me demanda Cora, la bouche pleine de céréales.

\- 8H30. Tu devrais finir ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler. C'est pas très élégant pour une demoiselle comme toi.

\- Hunhun...

\- Tu vas être en retard, dépêches-toi. Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

\- Ne rêve pas ! La dernière fois que tu m'as emmené au lycée, t'as pris la Camaro. Et en plus t'es sorti de la voiture !

\- Et alors ?

\- Bizarrement, j'ai eu 30 demandes d'amis Facebook, d'un coup. Et quasiment toutes les enseignantes célibataires du lycée m'ont demandé ton numéro. Je ne te parle pas même pas de celle que j'avais en cours. Les 20 tombaient très vite. Énuméra-t-elle. »

J'haussai les épaules et me levai. Une bonne douche m'aiderait à réveiller mon cerveau endormi avant d'aller affronter le boulot et ce Ken. J'espère pouvoir l'éviter même si c'est peine perdue vu comment je me suis fait coincer vendredi. Ce qui'il me faudrait serait un plan d'Eichen House. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Cora était déjà partie. Je me préparai et une fois que je fus prêt, je fermai le loft, entrai dans ma voiture et conduisis sur les routes de Beacon Hills, appréciant le ronronnement du moteur de ma voiture chérie.

Je fus vite arrivé. Me garant, je me dépêchais de rejoindre le portail, qui s'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement. J'entrai avec empressement. Le plus vite j'étais arrivé à mon bureau, le moins j'aurais de chance de croiser quelqu'un du service à nouveau. Je montai les escaliers deux par deux, regardant mes pieds si bien que je ne vis pas la personne à l'angle du couloir et lui rentrai dedans. Ma sacoche contenant mes feuilles fit un vol plané alors que je rattrapais la personne contre laquelle j'avais foncé. Une peau blanche, une chemise à carreaux, des cheveux bruns en batailles et un regard noir.

« - Fais attention, bordel ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait vivement de ma poigne.

\- Hum... D-

\- J'veux pas de ton désolé ! J'suis très fragile des os et tu me rentres dedans avec tes 50 kilos de muscles ! Me coupa-t-il.

-50 kilos de-

\- Ne répétez pas ce que je viens de dire, Hale. Ma bouche dit des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas dire. Cependant, je ne suis vraiment pas désolé de ce que je viens de dire. Car c'est totalement la vérité. Dit-il. »

Ce garçon. Ce garçon est une énigme à lui seul. Il y a deux jours, on était presque en train de s'insulter lors de notre rendez-vous. Et là il me parle de mes muscles ? Dire que je suis perdu n'est qu'un euphémisme. Je suis totalement paumé à cause des mots de ce gosse. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il passait et repassait une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

« - Tu es vraiment bizarre comme gamin, tu le sais ça? Lui dis-je en grimaçant.

\- Merci, c'est toujours bon de le savoir. Et je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai 19 ans ! Je suis majeur et vacciné alors ne me traite pas de gosse ou de gamin. Jamais. Ça ternirait mon image de psychopathe sanguinaire. Déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

\- Bien. Si tu le souhaites. Dis-je ironiquement. On t'a annoncé qu'on allait se voir tous les jours, maintenant ?

\- Ouais. Malheureusement.

\- Hum.

\- Si c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire. On se revoit tout à l'heure, Hale. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers deux garçons qui nous fixaient un peu plus loin. »

Un blond et un brun qui entourèrent Stiles des deux côtés. Mon instinct me poussait à me renseigner sur ces deux personnes. Peut être qu'elles pourraient m'aider un peu à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire. Je me retournai, prêt à marcher jusqu'à mon bureau, quand Ken Yukimura apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je sursautai alors que j'essayais de me faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas être remarqué. Malheureusement, il me vit récupérer ma sacoche qui était en plein milieu du couloir.

« - Mais qui vois-je! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Ne serai-ce pas le nouveau ?

\- ...Haha. Mr Yukimura, comment allez-vous ? M'obligeai-je à répondre avec une sympathie forcée.

\- Allons, allons, pas de chichis entre nous Derek, appelle moi Ken.

\- Bien... Ken.

\- Viens ! J'ai à te présenter les autres ! Ils attendent tous dans la salle près de la salle de repos. C'est notre QG de super psychologues. Tu vois le genre. »

Je ris jaune mais le suivis tout de même jusqu'à la salle. Celle-ci avait vue sur la salle de repos des 1erdegrés, composée de sofas qui avaient l'air plus ou moins confortables. Ken me dépassa, entra dans la salle et me fit un signe de la main, me demandant de le rejoindre. J'entrais dans la salle et fût assailli par la forte odeur de café qui me brûla le nez. Malgré l'efficacité de cette toxine pour être boosté toute la journée, je n'en raffole pas du à son goût amer en bouche. Mon regard se porta sur la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous l'air de vieilles personnes usées par la vie, qui continuaient à vouloir aider les personnes à problèmes au prix de quelques années ainsi que de cheveux blancs.

« - Chers collègues, voici le nouveau. Son nom est Derek. Présenta Ken en souriant. »

Tous le monde me gratifia d'un sourire d'un « bonjour » ainsi que d'un « bienvenue ». Et je remerciai la bienveillance de Ken de ne pas avoir cité mon nom. Un nom maudit dans cette endroit. Ils se présentèrent tous. Mais je ne retins qu'un ou deux prénoms pas plus. Il y avait la femme de Ken qui travaillait à l'étage des 1er degrés en temps que psychiatre. Ainsi qu'un certain Deaton. Un médecin qui n'intervenait que dans la section des 1er degrés. Je fus vite relâché grâce à un rendez-vous avec un nouveau patient que je n'avais pas eu vendredi.

Je rejoignis mon bureau me disant que ce n'était pas si dur que ça. Je déverrouillai la porte et m'installai, attendant l'entrée du patient. Un léger coup à la porte m'indiqua qu'il était là. Je relevai les yeux et fus surpris de voir un des deux garçons se tenir devant moi. Je lui indiquai la chaise pour qu'il s'assoie, et ouvris son dossier.

« - McCall... C'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais. Répondit le jeune homme. Et vous Hale ? Stiles m'a dit que vous étiez pas si mal comme psy. Bien qu'un peu flippant avec vos sourcils froncés.

\- Oui. Content de l'entendre. Je pense qu'on a des tas de choses à se dire, McCall. »

* * *

Encore désolée du retard, promis le prochain seras à l'heure ! -SoKelly !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Plan

Titre : Created to be Bad

Rated : M

Attention : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : Merci à FromOmegaToAlpha, qui m'encourage et qui continue de supporter mes fautes d'inattention !

Note : On est mardi, à l'heure où je commence mon chapitre, je ne suis pas sur mon ordinateur habituel, les serveurs de FF sont indisponibles et je n'ai aucun moyen de relire ce que j'ai écrit pour le chapitre 5. J'espère que la maintenance ne va pas durer.

Note 2 : Surprise, il y a un PDV de Scott, rien que pour vous. Il y aura –vraiment- très peu d'autres PDV que celui de Stiles, de l'extérieur et de Derek. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le saviez-vous : On fête la cover de l'histoire Created to be Bad, ce samedi ! *danse*

Musique écoutée : SMLE ft. Hype Turner & Mary Ellen - With Me

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Plan

PDV Scott

Après que 4 nous ait quitté pour rejoindre 5 & 6, Stiles commença à me parler du plan qu'il voulait mettre en place. Un plan intitulé : « Attirer Hale, et se servir allègrement d'un neveu qui a perdu son oncle pour accéder au dernier étage d'Eichen House. » Bien que je ne voie pas comment corrompre un membre du personnel de plus nous permettrait d'accéder au dernier étage. Car à chaque fois qu'on a essayé avec les psychologues ou les psychiatres de notre étage, personne n'a su où étaient les clés permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Je fus surpris lorsqu'il me demanda de répondre sans mentir aux questions que Derek me poserait. Protester n'aurait servi à rien. Alors j'hochai la tête. J'avais juste à répondre aux questions, honnêtement. Il commença à s'éloigner quand je l'interrompis.

« - Et si jamais il me demande des informations sur… tu sais, ce que t'as fait. »

Il se contenta de me jeter un regard sans émotion avant de continuer à marcher dans le silence, jusqu'à que ce que sa silhouette disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. Super. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Oui ? Non ? J'haussai les épaules et repris le chemin inverse pour arriver devant la porte du fameux Hale qui semble tant intéresser Stiles. J'entrai et après nos trois phrases d'entrées, il semblait essayer de me déchiffrer avec son regard. Et pendant un instant je me sentis gêné alors je gigote sur ma chaise et grimace.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

\- McCall. Tu ressembles vraiment à Melissa, tu le sais ? »

Mon regard s'assombrit. Mes mâchoires se serrent d'elles-mêmes. D'où est-ce qu'il ose me parler de ma mère. Doucement, Scott. Rappelle toi ce que t'as dit Deaton. On compte à l'envers en soufflant entre chaque chiffre, aller. 9…8…7…6…5…4-.

« - Hum. ça fait mal, pas vrai? Demanda Derek, indifférent.

\- P…Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Pourquoi vous tapez où ça fait mal ?

\- Parce que c'est mon boulot. Écoute, c'est mon boulot. Si je ne fais pas ça, vas-tu me raconter pourquoi, de toi-même? Je réouvre vos blessures, car elles n'ont pas cicatrisé correctement si vous n'en avez pas parlé. Et tu sais ce qu'adviennent les blessures mal cicatrisées ? Elles s'infectent, puis elles pourrissent de l'intérieur.

\- C'est dégueulasse ce que vous dîtes. Beurk. Je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemars, dis-je en grimaçant et cette remarque provoqua un rictus amusé sur le visage de Derek. Bon, ce n'est pas ça le sujet. Je croyais que vous aviez des questions ? Autres que celles qui portent sur des sujets fâcheux pour notre premier rendez-vous. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et je remarquai ce tic qu'il avait avec ses sourcils épais. Et puis, je me dis que j'avais vraiment un grave problème avec les sourcils de ce mec. Je me demande si les miens sont aussi épais, après un an d'internement dans cet endroit sans miroir ou glace. Alors que je fixais les sourcils de mon psychologue, je fus pris en flagrant délit lorsqu'il releva la tête de, ce qui semblait être mes fiches de renseignements.

« - Hum… Mes sourcils vous intéressent tant ? Demanda-t-il, le ton moqueur.

\- Non, ils sont juste… bizarres ? Répondis-je incertain.

\- Vous avez un grave problème, vous les jeunes. D'abord l'autre avec une fixation sur mes muscles et toi… un fétichiste des sourcils peut être ?

\- L'autre ? Répétai-je.

\- Oui, ton fameux copain Stiles. Il m'est rentré dedans tout à l'heure. Tu étais là aussi ? »

Et avec ses mots, j'éclatai de rire sous le regard surpris de Derek. Ça a dû être hilarant d'entendre Stiles déballer à toute allure sur les muscles saillants du plus âgé. Oh, seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour entendre ça, malheureusement j'étais trop loin avec mon copain de farces pour pouvoir entendre la conversation.

« - Oui, j'y étais, répondis-je entre deux éclats de rire. Et Stiles n'est pas mon copain.

\- Bien. Et… C'était qui le garçon avec toi ?

\- Isaac… Isaac Lahey. Dévoilai-je après un instant d'hésitation. »

J'avais hésité à lui dire le nom de 4. Mais j'avais promis de répondre honnêtement. J'aurais très bien pu mentir en disant que c'était un pote de Stiles que je ne connaissais pas. Bon. Ça ne doit pas être si grave. Il hocha la tête. Et il me posa la question à trois millions.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? Ne me mens pas, je suis assez bon pour savoir quand les gens mentent. Alors n'ose même pas me dire un mensonge. »

Je le fixai, puis mon regard se posa sur la caméra accrochée au plafond dans un coin sombre, qui avait mystérieusement bougé pour qu'on soit dans son champ de vision. Derek me regarda. Puis porta son regard sur la caméra, alors il fronça les sourcils et attrapa un stylo avant de déchirer un morceau d'un post-it. Et de gribouiller dessus. Je jubilai, car tout se passait comme Stiles l'avait prédis.

 _Flash Back._

 _Écoute-moi bien, Scotty. Mon Scott, mon bras droit, élu de mon cœur. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Tu vas répondre à toutes ses questions sans mentir, suis-je clair? Qu'importe la question qu'il posera. Après un moment, si notre cher Derek est si intelligent et futé qu'on ne le pense, il saura qu'on prépare quelque chose. Sais-tu pourquoi Scotty ?_

 _\- Parce que ça fait 2 ans que t'es enfermé et que t'as rien fait d'autre qu'écouter bien gentiment tout le monde ?_

 _\- Entre autres. T'as de la chance, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de te frapper parce que t'as sous entendu que j'étais soumis. Fais attention à tes fesses la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas si clément._

 _\- Ouais. Je dois faire quoi ensuite ?_

 _\- Il y a des caméras dans toutes les salles d'interaction patients-psy. Et toutes les caméras sont surveillées par le directeur –dont on ne sait pas encore l'identité- de cet enfer qu'est Eichen House, alors je suis sur que votre discussion attirera l'attention. Elle bougera, signifiant que, -on va l'appeler « **le boss** »- vous regarde. Alors tu fixeras la caméra, et quand Derek la remarquera lui-même, il se posera des questions. Et je connais la curiosité légendaire des Hale, il voudra des réponses, donc il te donnera rendez-vous dans un couloir. Une fois, lieu et heure connue nous nous rassemblerons tous là-bas, et nous aurons une petite discussion avec le neveu Hale »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Un plan du génie. Derek glissa le papier sur le bureau et je l'attrapai, l'enfouissant dans la poche de mon sweat sans manche. Nous continuâmes à parler de choses sans intérêt, comme des allergies à d'autres médicaments que ceux qui étaient répertoriés sur les fiches médicales. Il me parla de mon asthme, si j'avais souvent des crises, si j'évitais les efforts comme courir dans les escaliers. Et aucun de nous ne remit sur le tapis Stiles, ma mère ou encore pourquoi j'ai tué toutes ces personnes.

OooOoOoOoOo

PDV Stiles

Je ne doute jamais de moi. Mais je me retrouve à espérer que ça a fonctionné. Je marche dans les couloirs. Et d'ici deux lignes droites, je croiserais Scott. J'entends déjà les pas très loin derrière des surveillants venant le chercher. « _Le boss_ » a sûrement donné l'ordre de récupérer le bout de papier. Je soupire. Heureusement que j'ai tout prévu d'avance. Plus qu'un couloir et j'aperçois Scott. Celui-ci a la tête baissée. Je m'approche de lui, et le prends dans mes bras, alors que discrètement il glisse le petit bout de papier dans la poche gauche arrière de mon pantalon. Puis on se sépare et il reprend son chemin. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, comme il avait dit pendant qu'on échafaudait le plan.

Le son des pas saccadés, puis d'un cri de protestation de Scott qu'il se faisait traîner en enfermement me fit grimacer alors que je murmurais un : « Désolé, Scotty... ». Je sais trop bien comment se passent les enfermements. On vous met une dose beaucoup trop forte de sédatifs et on vous laisse pendant 24H enfermé dans une pièce, froide, humide et flippante. À l'orée d'un couloir désert, je déplie le bout de papier.

« 2ème couloir, après les chambres 285-287. 19H30. »

Intelligent. Très intelligent. 19H30. Une heure où presque tout le monde prend le repas du soir. Cool. Sur le chemin de retour à ma chambre, je pris soin d'informer mes pions de l'heure du rendez-vous. Et près de la salle où Scott était enfermé, je vis 4. Ou plutôt, Isaac. Bien sûr, je suis convaincu que le blond doit se pisser dessus de ne pas savoir comment va son copain.

« - Isaac ! T'as l'air en forme ! M'exclamai-je avec un énorme sourire, alors que je m'approchais de lui.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Stiles, dis-moi qu'il va bien. Je, j-...

\- Calme toi, blondinet. Il va bien, il fait juste dodo. Un bon gros dodo et il va sûrement attraper la crève, rien d'insurmontable. Tu pourras lui servir d'infirmière, le coupai-je, amusé.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. Le rendez-vous est à 19H30, le deuxième couloir. De toute façon, tu me verras, je serais sûrement en avance.

\- Bien.

\- Ne reste pas là. Si un des surveillants te voit, il va croire que tu veux trafiquer la porte pour faire sortir ta princesse en danger. L'informai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ma prin-

\- Ouais ouais, et cependant, tu serais capable d'aller faire une bêtise, rien que pour rejoindre Scott. Coupai-je. Bon, on se retrouve à 19H30, si tu te fais pas enfermer d'ici là. »

Je m'éloignai sans écouter sa réponse. J'ai des choses à préparer, avant de parler à Monsieur Docteur Hale. Je sais que je traîne des pieds, parce qu'il faut aller parler à Lydia. Ou plutôt, 8. Et j'hésite grandement à l'intégrer à cette petite réunion. Une partie de ma dignité me tiraille me disant que je devrais la laisser de côté, qu'on a pas besoin d'elle. Alors que l'autre partie me dit d'aller la chercher, car Derek l'a déjà vue, qu'il sait qui elle est, et qu'elle a l'air plutôt bonne en persuasion.

Je grince des dents avant de descendre l'escalier. Je mis ma dignité de côté, préférant avoir tous les atouts en main pour « recruter » le psychologue. L'étage des 2nd degré est différent du nôtre. Là où nous avons des couleurs froides et ternes, eux ont des teintes chaudes et colorées. Sûrement pour rassurer les patients, et pour éviter qu'ils ne voient autre chose que ce qu'ils imaginent déjà. Certaines personnes ne sont pas très stables ici, j'ai rencontré une autre fille, peu après mon arrivée. Meredith, qu'elle s'appelle. Elle me fait trop peur, et ce sont les paroles de quelqu'un qui n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête.

J'arrive à leur salle de repos, et je décide d'attendre que Lydia ne soit plus entourée pour aller lui parler. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un de bien. De trop bien, pour faire partie de notre groupe, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle y a sa place. Sa détermination et son « don » me fascinent. Elle est appréciée par beaucoup de personnes à cet étage. Enfin, c'est ce que 3 m'a dit. Je m'approche d'elle une fois qu'il n'y a plus personne à ses côtés. Je m'assois sur le sofa, pas trop près, ni trop loin. Elle me regarde, puis reporte son regard devant elle, son dos droit et ses doigts entrecroisés.

« - Il y a une réunion ce soir. Dis-je, commençant la conversation.

\- À propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- À propos de Derek Hale. Avec Derek Hale. Sur le cas de Derek Hale. Répondis-je avec un rictus.

\- Son recrutement ?

\- Hm. On a besoin de quelqu'un, plutôt doué en recrutement de psychologue et bon en persuasion.

\- Tu parles à la bonne personne. Répondit-elle, en souriant.

-Bien. Sois à l'heure. 19H30, deuxième couloir après les chambres 285-287. De toute façon, tu me verras, je serais là en avance.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Et il y aura tout le monde ?

\- Oui, enfin, tout le monde sauf Scott.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était mon appât, pour attirer le grand méchant loup dans notre piège. »

Et sur ses mots, je me levai et lui tournai le dos en marchant jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

Uhuhuhu. Enfin de l'action pour le prochain chapitre !

Le rythme de publication sera sûrement saccadé d'ici la semaine prochaine. Et ouais. Les cours reprennent. J'essaierai de faire du mieux que je peux. Vous avez été très timide sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de vous perdre, mes petits oisillons. -SoKelly !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sometimes It Fails

Titre : Created to be Bad

Rated : M

Attention : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis

Note : Bien. Bon. Ce n'est qu'un chapitre mais c'est mieux que rien. De toute façon je ne peux pas faire autrement. Vous en aurez sûrement pendant les vacances de Noël. Excusez-moi encore une fois de vous faire attendre. Je sais que je perds des gens en faisant d'aussi grandes pauses. Mais voilà, j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette fiction. Alors je continue, même si c'est sur du long terme avec des pauses plus ou moins longues.

Musique écoutée : Blur - _Pyongyang_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Sometimes It Fails

 _PDV Extérieur_

Ils couraient, leurs jambes flageolantes semblaient s'envoler. Le souffle court, ils dérapaient et entraient à la va-vite dans une des pièces de rangement ouvertes de justesse. Ils poussèrent l'agent de nettoyage qui s'apprêtait à en sortir et le bâillonna d'une main. Des dizaines de pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Et ils fermèrent les yeux, de peur de se faire repérer.

Les pas s'éloignèrent, alors ils relâchèrent un petit soupir. Ils libérèrent le pauvre homme qui jura de ne rien dire avec de s'en aller en courant. Les restants se regardèrent, l'un fronçant d'épais sourcils broussailleux, et l'autre souriant, de bonne humeur après cette course-poursuite.

« - Tu peux me dire, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla Derek, énervé.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont venu squatter notre fête.

\- Notre fête ? Pauvre crétin ! J'aurais pu me faire viré, s'ils m'avaient attrapé !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles en souriant.

\- ...

\- N'est-ce pas ! Répéta-t-il, plus violemment.

\- Tais-toi ! J'entends des pas. Murmura Derek. »

Ils reculèrent, mais oublièrent la porte entre ouverte. Stiles grinça des dents. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper. S'ils attrapaient Hale, ils seront fichus pour son plan. Il réfléchit, et trouva vite une idée, bien que ça ne l'enchante pas, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne touchent pas à Derek. Il murmura des consignes à l'oreille de celui-ci. Malgré un refus de quelques secondes, le psychologue acquiesça finalement et emprisonna le buste et les bras de son patient dans une étreinte violente. Il fallait que ce soit réaliste. Il donna un coup de pied à la porte et sortit en tenant fermement Stiles contre son torse.

« - Il est pour vous. Tenez. Dit-il en jetant le jeune garçon au sol devant les agents. Il y en avait un autre avec lui mais il s'est enfui. »

Ils amenèrent le fils Stilinski. Celui-ci, fit un pauvre sourire au psychologue avant de se pousser violemment par un agent. Et Derek se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté _ce fichu rendez-vous_. Il regarda la clé et le badge qu'il avait souplement pris de la poche d'un agent. Il les fourra dans les poches de sa veste avant de se remettre à marcher. Grimaçant au fait que ces ignobles personnes mettront la main sur ce gosse.

* * *

 _2 heures plus tôt_

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vais à ce rendez-vous ? Se demanda-t-il, en marchant à grands pas vers le lieu où il doit se rendre. J'ai l'impression que tout va mal se finir, j'ai un très, très mauvais sentiment à propos de tout cela. »

Il arrive au bon couloir, un vit un petit rassemblement de personnes près du mur. Stiles releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire amusé. La tête basse il arriva près des jeunes qui le regardaient. Bien sûr, ce fut la tête de l'opération qui ouvrit le bal des discussions.

« - Jeunes gens, je vous présente Docteur Hale. Soyez gentils avec lui, il ne mord pas, même s'il a une tête à vouloir arracher la gorge des gens.

\- Avec les dents. Rajouta un des garçons d'un ton ironique.

\- Avec les dents, bien sûr. Mais il est très important. Je vous passe la longue histoire, juste que lui aussi, il veut des réponses, comme nous. Reprit Stiles.

\- Comme **toi**. Déclara le même garçon d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Ferme là. Où c'est ta gorge que je vais arracher avec mes dents. Cracha le fils Stilinski avec violence. »

Même si, celui-ci avait l'habitude de l'ironie et de l'attitude « _rebelle_ » de son septième pion, il n'aimait pas se faire humilier. Les poings serrés, il respira doucement. Se calma et reprit d'une voix posée.

« - À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous mettons en place ce que nous voulons faire depuis 1 an. Nous allons arriver à notre fin.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais consentant de participer à votre plan stupide. Annonça Derek, d'un manière forcée alors que les interrogations allaient de bon va.

\- Docteur Hale, c'est ça ? Demanda Lydia en s'approchant doucement.

\- Mlle Martins ? Je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous faîtes aussi parti de leur tralala ?

\- Oui. Que voulez-vous ? Stiles peut être quelqu'un de très persuasif quand il veut.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Derek.

\- Parce que je veux des réponses. Vous n'en voulez pas ? Des réponses, je veux dire ? Répondit-elle, feignant une innocence parfaite. »

Il savait qu'elle parlait de _Peter_. Il fut tenté de s'énerver, mais à quoi cela servait ? Stiles et elle avaient vu clairs. Il voulait des réponses plus que tout. Mais une chose était sûr, il n'allait pas risquer son boulot. Il sentit un picotement désagréable dans son cou. Comme si quelqu'un le regardait. Il se retourna et vit une jeune fille, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, appuyer contre le mur. Stiles remarqua l'échange et s'empressa d'aller parler avec la jeune fille pendant que Lydia reprit son attention.

« - Vous êtes notre clé, docteur Hale.

\- Qui est-elle ? Demanda Derek de bout en blanc, en montrant l'individu qui discutait avidement avec le jeune homme.

\- Elle, c'est _Malia_ , il me semble ? Un peu sauvage, si vous voulez savoir. Je suis encore nouvelle dans tous ce cercle je ne connais pas vraiment tout le monde. Répondit Derek.

\- Hum... »

Cette fille lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois et grimaça. Ouais, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher du regard. Derek ne s'offensa pas. Il soupira, un mal de tête s'approchait. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une aspirine quand il rentrerait chez lui. Cette histoire lui retournait le cerveau d'une manière pas possible.

Quelque chose attira son attention, une sorte de tapement régulier au sol, infime aux yeux de Derek le long du couloir. Il semblait que des personnes arrivaient en courant. Il y en avait une dizaine. Il se dépêcha de taper du pied par terre pour attirer l'attention.

« - Des agents arrivent. S'ils nous prennent on est fichu. **JE** suis fichu. Dit Derek en colère.

\- Dispersez-vous, dit Stiles. Chiffre pair en bas, impair vous traversez. Go ! »

Stiles prit le poignet du psychologue et courra. Ils traversèrent couloir sur couloir, escaliers sur escaliers. Et il trouva que son patient avait beaucoup d'endurance pour le frêle corps qu'il avait. Celui-ci avait commencé à ralentir, les agents n'étaient pas très loin alors il prit le relais, passa devant, tira sur la main du jeune homme et le traîna. Il ne pouvait plus aller très loin. Ils virent tous les deux le local, se lâchèrent la main, dérapaient et y entrèrent, agrippant l'agent d'entretien.

« - Désolé, il faut juste que vous fassiez silence. Murmura Stiles. »

L'homme allait répliquer mais Derek bâillonna sa bouche de sa main, alors qu'il priait tous les dieux de ce monde, qu'ils passent leur chemin. Il croisa le regard de son patient, qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant au psychologue. Celui-ci fut étonné, et détourna le regard sous la gêne. Stiles, légèrement déçu, haussa les épaules et écouta attentivement le silence du couloir. Ou des pas résonnaient au loin. Bien heureusement, ils ne furent pas découverts. La tension se relâcha et Derek desserra sa prise sur le vieil homme qui jura de ne rien répéter avant de se sauver en courant.

 _La suite vous la connaissez..._

* * *

 _PDV Stiles_

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Derek se faire prendre. Toutes mes chances de réussite auraient été réduites à néant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Les agents me poussèrent, je sentais leurs regards mesquins. Le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient à aller m'enfermer. La joie de piquer un criminel avec plus de drogue que les autres. De toute façon, je risque un rhume, un mal de dos et quelques autres petits désagrément.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, est ce qu'ils rentrent tous les quatre ( oui, ils étaient quatre) dans la pièce humide où ils m'avaient poussé. Je les regardais, affalé par terre, alors que l'un sortait une ceinture de son jean, l'autre une matraque.

Je souris, léthargique à cause de la drogue qu'un d'eux m'avait injectée à l'aide d'une seringue, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient oser faire ça. Me battre. Ça risque de faire un peu plus mal demain matin. Mes membres engourdis glissaient au sol, alors que les coups pleuvaient. Les sourires sur leurs visages me rendaient malades.

Uh... Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je me serai sacrifié pour quelqu'un. J'espère que Hale est un **bon** docteur.

* * *

 _PDV Derek_

Je me rongeais les ongles alors que j'atteignais ma voiture. Mes jambes tremblaient encore, mon esprit était secoué de tous les mauvais scénarios qui auraient pu arriver. Je ne peux empêcher mon subconscient de dérivé vers Stiles. Va-t-il bien ? Que vont-ils faire de lui ? J'entre dans la Camaro et pose mes deux mains sur le volant.

Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Cette soirée a été un désastre. J'essaie vainement de détendre mes muscles engourdis. Mes épaules sont tendues alors que je souffle. J'enclenche le moteur et sur le chemin du retour, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Les lumières du loft sont allumés, je rentre, ne prends pas la peine d'aller saluer Cora, qui est sûrement dans sa chambre. Je file sous la douche. Espérant m'enlever les mauvaises pensées qui tournent et s'emmêlent dans ma tête. Après m'être séché, je vais directement me coucher. Plus vite demain arrivera, plus vite mon cœur arrêtera de vouloir sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Le lendemain matin, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « _oups_ », j'étais déjà à mon bureau. Comptant les minutes, jouant avec les feuilles des patients, gribouillant. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me serai inquiété autant.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être inquiété comme ça depuis longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était parce que Cora ne voulait plus manger et qu'elle devait aller à l'école. Ce fut après l'accident de Laura, ma jeune sœur fut bien vite une momie vivante. Mangeant peu, parlant vraiment peu. Je n'en menais pas bien large, moi non plus. C'était une rude épreuve. De légers coups à la porte me fit me réveiller de ce souvenir. Je me mis debout et l'ouvris et franchement je ne m'attendais pas à voir le jeune McCall, paniqué, sur le pied de ma porte.

« - McCall, doucement, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Grondai-je.

\- C'est Stiles, ils l'ont... Il faut que... Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et tira sur la manche de ma blouse. »

Il me conduit un peu plus loin, où gisait le fils Stilinski sur une des chaises. Scott affolé, me pria de le prendre et de le soigner. Plus je m'approchais de mon patient, plus la tête me tournait. « _J'ai laissé faire ça._ », me dis-je. J'attrapai son buste et ses jambes et l'emmenai dans la salle d'auscultation concourante avec mon bureau. Je posai le corps couvert de contusions sur la table, et pris le nécessaire à côté de moi.

« - Scott, désinfectant, tiroir du bas. Le baume dans mon sac posé sur le bureau. Aboyai-je qui détalla comme un lapin.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Dîtes moi. Demanda le jeune garçon en regardant son ami.

\- Oui. Répondis-je sèchement alors que je nettoyais les plaies.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là. Notre petite discussion a alerté des agents. Malheureusement, on a été pris de court, et il m'a demandé de... hum, de faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas voulu. Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait d'aussi grande conséquence.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Hurla McCall. Oh, je n'y crois pas. Tout le personnel d'Eichen House attend _une seule petite faute_ de Stiles pour pouvoir en profiter. Et vous... Vous...

\- Je ne savais pas ! Dis-je d'une voix forte. Je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

On se fixait, lui avec une colère sourde moi avec une culpabilité grandissante de seconde en seconde. Je détournai la tête en premier, incapable de supporter le regard de Scott. Le baume entre mes mains, j'écartais les lambeaux de tissus qui restait du tee-shirt. Les bleus, les contusions, tout ça, le gamin ne le méritait pas. « La direction est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, j'y crois pas que je travaille pour des personnes comme ça. ».

Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on déplaça attira mon attention, Scott tirait d'une main un siège et le posta de l'autre côté de Stiles. Il regarda, le corps amoché avec tristesse.

« - Ça va aller. Il est fort.

\- Ils savent. Vous êtes maintenant notre seul moyen de mettre en place ce plan, où dans les 72 heures, on est tous condamnés. C'est important pour Stiles, dit-il en souriant doucement, déplaçant gentiment une mèche du visage emméché.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Très important pour lui, vous... Quoi ? Vous acceptez, sérieusement ? S'exclama Scott.

\- Oui. Et le train est déjà en marche, dis-je, tendant le badge et la clé volé. »

* * *

Voilà un chapitre, je n'en suis pas très fière et je promets de bosser sérieusement sur les prochains chapitres.

Désolée, vraiment. Je ne donne pas de dates exactes mais on se revoit bientôt. -SoKelly


End file.
